Family Dinner: A Sequel to Vampire's Heart
by Sassytore
Summary: Elena left Damon for a family dinner after admitting her undying love to him. Situations arise and Damon drops in to help out. Elena, despite being in the presence of Alaric and Jeremy, can't seem to keep her hands off her boyfriend. Damon and Elena have to face trials to their newfound love. Angst, fluff, smut. Something for everyone. Sequel to Vampire's Heart.
1. Always

**A/N: This is a sequel to my other story, "Vampire's Heart." If you haven't read that, I suggest you read it before you read this. I had some requests for a sequel, and I figured, why not? Anyways, enjoy!**

The second I get home, I run upstairs to shower and change. There is no way in hell I will be caught sneaking around in Damon's shirt by either Jeremy or Alaric. That would be hard to explain…I mean, I _will_ tell them about Damon and me, but it has to be at the right moment.

After I change into a navy blue pencil skirt and loose tank top, I exit my room and go downstairs. The room glows with lamplight and wonderful smells waft from the kitchen. I stroll into the kitchen to find Alaric chopping up vegetables at the counter, nursing a glass of whiskey. Jeremy is sitting on the couch, playing some violent videogame.

"Smells good." I declare, walking over to the divider and leaning against it. I pick up a chopped tomato from Ric's chopping board and throw it into my mouth.

"Hopefully it will taste as good as it smells…" Ric picks up the board and swipes the contents of it into a boiling pot with the knife. "No promises." He smiles at me and I smile back. This feels good. My life feels almost…normal.

"Whatcha makin'?" I ask.

"Chili." Ric responds. A laugh instantly escapes my lips and Alaric looks up at me in confusion; I lift my hand to cover my lips, stopping my laughter. Ric raises one eyebrow and asks: "What?"

"It's nothing," I say, waving my hand in the air to dismiss the subject, but Alaric continues to stare me down. I shrug and explain, "It's just that Damon would have a lot to say about that." I chuckle in nostalgia.

"Oh yes…Damon. How is the elder Salvatore doing?" Alaric peeks up at me and flashes me a knowing smile. I fidget and lower my eyes to the ground, shuffling my feet. This conversation topic is still extremely awkward to engage in with Alaric. Luckily, Jeremy interjects.

"Hey, Elena. What was all that fuss about earlier?" He asks, pausing his game to look at us over his shoulder. My eyes widen at his question. The answer is also incrimination—I was riding Damon.

Just then, a knock sounds on the door. Alaric starts moving to answer it, but I stop him by jumping up and practically run in the direction of the door, eager to leave the conversation. On my way to the door, my phone beeps and I pull it out of the waistline of my skirt.

_New Message from Damon_

I can't help but let a giddy smile flit across my cheeks as I click open the message.

_I'm assuming you made it home alive?_

I can practically hear the humor in Damon's voice in the tone of his text. I smirk and quickly begin to text him back while simultaneously opening the door. I usually check the eyehole before opening the door ever since my life has become overrun with supernatural creatures, but I didn't this time. And that proves to be an extremely stupid mistake.

"Hello, Elena." Stefan's voice sounds from across the threshold and my heart might have stopped for a second by the dread that rushes through my body. His voice is dark and menacing—the voice of the ripper.

"Stefan." I gasp. I push the door open with the hand that I'm holding my phone in and hide it behind the door. I wrack my mind, trying to remember exactly how the keyboard on my phone keyboard looks. I start to blindly text Damon to inform him of Stefan's surprise appearance. I know that I can't give away my actions, so I make sure to keep my eyes trained on Stefan. "Wh—what are you doing here?"

"Don't worry, Elena. This is strictly a business visit." Stefan flashes me an evil smile. His eyes scan the doorframe. "May I come in?" I open my mouth to protest, but he carelessly steps across the threshold anyway. "Doesn't matter, I've already been invited in." I step back from Stefan, trying to maintain at least a three-foot distance from him. He's got that crazy-ripper look in his eye that elicits fear in my body.

"Elena!" Jeremy runs into the hallway and I raise my hand to stop him. Alaric follows Jeremy, walking more hesitantly than my impulsive teenage brother; he's poised for attack.

"What's going on in here?" Ric's eyes dart between Stefan and me. Behind the door, I click the send button on my phone and hope that Damon's able to decipher my blind text message.

"Nothing to worry about, Daddy-Ric," Stefan says sarcastically, prowling a little closer to me. I take a step back from him. "Elena and I were just leaving."

"What? No." I insist, stepping closer to Ric and Jeremy as Stefan continues his prowl forward.

"C'mon, Elena. Klaus just needs to borrow some of your blood." Stefan jokes, but there's nothing playful about his tone. My heartbeat speeds up and my grip on my phone is so tight that sweat is frothing up my palm.

"I am _not_ going with you, Stefan." I insist confidently. He narrows his eyes at me and stops directly in front of me, squaring his shoulders defensively.

"You are coming with me, Elena," Stefan spits out, "whether you like it or not. Now we can go about this the easy way…or the hard way."

"Howabout 'no way?'" A third voice sounds from behind Stefan and before anyone can react, a stake stabs through Stefan's stomach and he falls to the ground, screaming in agony. My jaw drops and I take a step back in shock. My eyes scan up from the keeled-over Stefan and settle on the instigator of pain. Damon's standing behind Stefan with a posture that indicates he is ready to pounce. The moment I meet his cobalt blue eyes, I feel a wave of relief rush through my body.

"Damon…" I exhale in relief. His eyes scan my body. I don't know if he's searching for injuries or if he's just horny. Probably both. I'm so overwhelmed with the mix of emotions that Damon's presence always elicits on me and the adrenaline of the situation. And despite the fact that we are standing in front of Jeremy, Alaric, and Stefan, I run into Damon's arms and press my lips to his. Damon wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me flush against his body. I part my lips and Damon's tongue enters my mouth. I subconsciously moan against his lips and run my fingers through his soft onyx hair. I break from his lips, pressing my forehead to his, breathing heavily.

"You okay?" Damon asks. I nod and lightly trace his hard jawline with my thumb.

"How did you get here so fast?" I ask, still breathless from our kiss.

"I ran." Damon lightly rubs my lower back, "I got a text from you that said 'Stefab's here' and I only assumed that you meant 'Stefan's here,' and you're just a terrible texter." Damon jokes and I soundlessly chuckle.

"In my defense, I wasn't looking at my phone." I joke back, pecking him on the lips. Damon smirks and pulls away from me. He turns back to Stefan who is watching Damon and me with hints of sadness, but he's maintaining his hard façade.

"Well, hello brother." Damon kneels down in front of Stefan and grabs the stake in his stomach; Damon twists it. Stefan screams in pain and I flinch, turning my head to look away from the scene. My eyes meet Jeremy's—he's watching me with shock and disapproval. I sigh and turn back to the Salvatore brothers. A low, evil chuckle erupts from Stefan's gritted teeth.

"So, what now, brother?" Stefan asks with a gravelly voice, "You fuck my girlfriend a few times and suddenly you become her lap dog? I expected better from you." He chuckles again and the sound churns my stomach. I take a hesitant step towards Damon and place my hand on his back. I kneel next to him, our knees are brushing and I'm staring down Stefan with Damon.

My heartbeat is thundering in my chest. I try to convince myself that I'm stronger now, that I really can do what I'm about to do to my former epic love. I suck in a deep breath and look at Stefan with stone cold eyes.

"I'm not your girlfriend."

I grab Damon's wrist and twist it, and in extension, the stake in Stefan's gut twists. Stefan shouts in pain, almost breaking my hard façade, but I feel Damon's free hand come to my thigh and squeeze reassuringly, strengthening me.

"You're turning into him, ya know?" Stefan taunts me through gritted teeth. I turn Damon's wrist again and Stefan grunts in pain. "The Elena I knew would never torture anyone like this."

"The Elena you knew left the moment you left with Klaus." I spit, and after the words fall from my mouth, I realize the truth behind them. I see a flash of the old Stefan enter his green irises before it's replaced with the emotionless Stefan. My heart clenches and I grab Damon's hand on my knee and entwine our fingers, needing to feel him and his strength again. Stefan's eyes drop to the gesture and he watches it without deceiving any emotion. I fight through the knot building in my throat to muster up the last bit of power I have. "Leave." I demand.

Before Stefan can say anything else, Damon pushes him out the door and pulls the stake from his gut. Stefan falls on the porch with a grunt and rolls over onto his stomach in pain. He pushes himself up and looks back at me.

He stands still for a second before trying to make a run at me. Damon blurs in between Stefan and me, placing his hand on Stefan's chest. Damon pushes him back and a preditorial growl erupts from Damon's throat. The growl reminds me of the same sound Damon makes when we tangle up the sheets and my heartbeat spikes at the memories. Heat rushes between my legs and I internally shake myself. Now is not the time for arousing nostalgia.

"Leave." Damon repeats my demand. There's a gleam in his eyes that suggests that if Stefan wants to get to me, he'll have to go through Damon…and he will lose. Stefan hesitates, but eventually, he realizes that he's fighting a losing battle and he turns around. He briskly walks away and Damon slams the door shut behind him.

The moment the door collides with the door frame, I exhale, letting all my pent up tension release, and turn to Damon. I pull him to me and wrap my arms around his waist, resting my head on his shoulder and nuzzling my nose to his neck. I inhale deeply; his scent warms my senses. Damon wraps his arms around my shoulders and buries his nose in my hair. I let myself be comforted by him.

"I could've sworn that his humanity was coming back." I mumble against his neck, fighting off the tears that are threatening to break through.

"It is." Damon assures me and I furrow my brow.

"How—? After what he just did?"

"He's hurting, so he's trying to repress his emotions. Seeing us together makes it harder for him to embrace his emotions because well…"

"I'm with you now and I'm not going back to him." I finish Damon's sentence, refusing to let him doubt my love for him.

"Right." Damon pauses. "He's just trying to survive, but he will come around." I sigh. I know I should believe Damon, but I find it hard.

I press my lips to his neck, leaving an open-mouthed kiss on his ivory skin. Damon grunts and adjusts his position. I can feel the bulge in his pants start to harden.

"Careful, Elena, we are in the presence of children." Damon whispers to me and I smirk. I move slightly, pressing my thigh up to his hardening cock.

"You're right." I whisper. I pull away from Damon and he quickly moves behind me, using my body to shield his hard-on. Damon wraps his arms around my waist and props his chin up on my head. I place my hands on his hands that are resting on my stomach. I can feel his erection pressed against my lower back and I'm starting to get wet at the feeling.

"I'm staying tonight." Damon informs the group.

"Wait, wait, wait…what?!" Jeremy interrupts our little moment and my eyes jump up to my brother's face. He looks genuinely confused.

"Well, if Stef decides to come back and he brings some backup, you're all screwed. I'm your best shot at survival." Damon informs. I push myself back against his dick teasingly and he growls low in his throat. My eyes dart between Alaric and Jeremy; luckily, they didn't notice our little exchange.

"Not that. I get that." Jeremy shakes his head, "What I don't get is this." He gestures between Damon and me. I nod my head in sudden understanding.

"We're sorta…together now." I try to define my relationship with Damon, but it's kind of undefinable. I know that he's my boyfriend, but are we really dating? We kinda skipped that stage. Jeremy looks at Alaric, searching for answers, but Alaric merely shrugs in response.

"You're fine with this?" Jeremy asks Ric.

"It's not my place to say no." Ric responds.

"You just watched her tag-team torture Stefan with Damon and you're just going to sit idly by like it's no big deal?!" Jeremy's starting to get angry and I instinctively entwine my fingers with Damon's. He strokes the palm of my hand with his thumb comfortingly.

"She did what she had to do, what we've trained her to do." Alaric pauses and looks up at me, flashing me a smile that almost reminds me of my dad's smile. "And I couldn't be more proud." I smile back at him. Alaric turns his attention back to Jeremy. "Now, we are all going to sit down and have a nice family dinner and pretend for ten minutes that we are actually normal." Alaric declares, staring down Jeremy. After a moment, Jeremy sighs and moves towards the kitchen in defeat. Alaric begins to follow him.

"What's for dinner?" Damon calls after Alaric.

"Chili." Ric shouts back and I bite by lip to stifle laughter.

"How original." Damon replies sarcastically and I let out a quick chuckle.

"If you don't want it, you don't have to eat it." Ric responds. He disappears behind the wall of the kitchen, but we can still hear him. "Well, are you guys coming?"

I smile, all-too-aware of Damon's hard cock still pressed against my lower back. I rub against it and Damon growls low in his throat, lowering his mouth to my neck. He starts to kiss and lick up the sensitive skin of my neck and shoulder. My breath catches in my throat and I let out a little whimper, biting my lip in anticipation.

"Yeah!" I shout back to Ric. I turn around in Damon's arms and look up into his electric blue eyes; I flash him a seductive smile. "We'll join you guys in a minute!" I shout, grabbing Damon by the front of his shirt. I begin to pull him up the stairs. I lower my voice so only Damon can hear. "But first, we've got to take care of a little thing…" I pause, glancing down to the growing bulge in Damon's pants, "Or I guess, a very big thing." I flash him a smile and Damon licks his lips lustfully.

We reach the second floor hallway and I push Damon into my bedroom. Before he can say or do anything, I kick the door closed and turn around to face him. I drop to my knees in front of him and undo his pants, yanking them down his thighs. Damon's erection pops out right by my face and I lick my lips hungrily.

"Fuck, Elena." Damon grumbles, collecting my hair in his hand.

"Well, we can't have you unpresentable for our family dinner." I purr, grabbing Damon's dick and positioning it upright. I swirl my tongue around the tip of his cock multiple times. Damon grunts and tightens his grip on my hair.

"Swallow it, baby." Damon commands, pushing my head closer to his dick. I smirk; I love the way he takes control. I open my mouth and start to swallow him. I get about half-way down his cock and start bobbing my head while simultaneously jerking him off into my mouth with my hand. "Oh yeah, Elena." Damon grunts, throwing his head back in pleasure. He begins to thrust into my mouth and I remove my hand from his dick, taking him fully in my mouth until he's hitting my throat. I swallow and take him down my throat, unhinging my jaw. "Ahhhh. Yes. Fuck."

The sounds that are coming from Damon just adds to my arousal. I'm getting so wet that I'm practically dripping. I remove him from my mouth with a _pop_ and look up at him.

"Do you want to fuck my throat?" I ask, jerking him off with my hand. Damon makes eye-contact with me; his light blue eyes are dark with desire and a frenzy of lust and love flows from him to me.

"God, yes." Damon mumbles. I open my mouth wide and let him guide himself into my throat. I dig my fingers into bare ass, taking him deeper into my warmth. A low, primal growl erupts from his larynx and he starts to thrust in and out of my throat. I never break eye contact with him. I press my tongue up to his cock, helping to guide his thrusts. "Yeah, baby. You look so good with my cock in your mouth."

Damon reaches down and pulls one of my tits out of my shirt; he kneads it and plays with my nipple. I moan, sending vibrations around Damon's dick. He grunts and picks up his speed. He plunges into my mouth relentlessly and I temporarily thank God for my lack of gag reflex.

"Elena! Damon! Are you coming?!" Alaric hollers from downstairs, breaking our little sex-bubble.

"Ohhhh, yeah. I'm cuming. Fuck." Damon growls, thrusting hard into my throat one more time. I pull him deeper into my mouth, my fingers digging into the bare skin of his ass.

Damon's cock twitches in my mouth before he spurts his seed into my throat. I swallow and hold him in my mouth as he spurts a second time. Damon grunts, throwing his head back. I swallow his second load and remove him from my mouth. I'm breathing heavily, trying to catch my breath.

Just then, I hear footsteps on the stairs and I jump up—Alaric's coming to get Damon and me for dinner. I quickly place my breast back into my shirt and lean forward, pressing my lips to Damon's. I start to tuck him back into his jeans. The door opens just when I'm securing Damon's belt on his hips.

"Jesus, guys. Seriously? Right now?" Ric's exasperated voice sounds behind me and I turn around to face my embarrassment. Heat rushes to my cheeks and I know that I'm blushing. I hear Damon chuckle behind me and I roll my eyes.

"It's called knocking." Damon says sarcastically.

"Well, it's never been a problem before you came around." Alaric retorts. I shrug in mild agreement—it never was been a problem before Damon, but I've never been burning with more passion than I am now that I'm with Damon.

"We're coming down now." I assure Alaric, leading the way out of my bedroom.

* * *

><p>Dinner is…awkward to say the least. We're all sitting around the table, sipping on Alaric's surprisingly-good chili, searching for a conversation subject. Eventually, I settle on a generic.<p>

"So, how was everyone's day?" I casually ask, clearing my throat.

"Good." Alaric responds.

"Mhm." Jeremy mumbles in agreement, grabbing some tortilla chips and stuffing them into his mouth. Another awkward silence falls across the room. After a moment, Damon leans over to whisper in my ear.

"This is boring," He complains, and I can't help but agree with him. His voice turns low and gravelly, laced with lust. "I can think of a million more fun things to do instead."

"I'm sure you can," I mumble, placing a spoonful of chili in my mouth. I'm still turned-on from our earlier sexcapade, just dying for some release. Damon sneaks his hand onto the bare skin of my thigh under the table. His touch is cool against my overheated skin. My heartbeat picks up and I have to focus on my breathing to keep up appearances. I lean my head on Damon's shoulder tenderly. I catch Jeremy's narrowed eyes watching my display of affection.

"Okay, just how did this happen?" Jeremy demands. I exhale and pick my head up off of Damon's shoulder. I glance between the three people at the table—they're all waiting for my response, but I don't know what to say. I can't just pull out a timeline and point to specific events when Damon swept me off my feet and declare the exact moment when I fell in love with him.

So, instead, I simply shrug and say: "It just sorta happened."

Jeremy blows out a puff of air and places his spoon back in his bowl, obviously still extremely displeased with the situation.

Damon, completely indifferent to my brother's discontent, leans over to whisper in my ear: "You look so hot in that tight little skirt, Elena."

I gulp to wet my suddenly extremely dry throat. Damon's hand starts to lightly stroke my thigh. His touch is tickling and goose bumps erupt across my skin. He slyly slips his hand to my inner thigh and tugs sideways, spreading my legs apart. My breathing spikes and I drop my eyes to my bowl of chili, unable to look at Jeremy or Alaric right now. Damon smirks. "I bet you'd look even hotter without it." He whispers teasingly.

His hand slips up my inner thigh, bunching up the front of my skirt until it's hovering directly above my core.

My eyes dart up to Jeremy and Alaric; they are completely ignorant as to what is happening below the table and I exhale in relief. I know that it's wrong to let Damon touch me like this during a family dinner, but God dammit, I'm just dying to feel him again. I've never been this sexually driven before in my entire life, and it's terrifying.

"So Jeremy, what did you do today?" Alaric asks, turning to Jeremy.

"Hung out with Matt. Played some video games. Did some homework. The usual." Jeremy responds.

"Hmm," Ric says, "anything eventful happen?" Jeremy silently thinks for a second.

"Actually…yes." Jeremy chuckles, "It's pretty funny. Matt and I went out to the woods and…"

I completely block out Jeremy's story, all-too-aware of Damon's hand hovering a mere inch from throbbing wetness. I bite my lip in anticipation. Jeremy and Alaric are too intrigued in their conversation to pay any attention to Damon and me.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Damon whispers in my ear. His breath tickles my neck and I shiver. I bite my bottom lip to hold back a whimper. I give him one weak nod and he smirks, pulling his head back from me to maintain appearances.

In one quick motion, Damon slips his hand under my panties and begins to slowly tease my clit. I bite my lip hard to hold back a moan as Damon's fingers move over my clit. I tighten my grip on my spoon and open my legs further to give him better access. Damon moves from my clit to my wetness and he pushes one finger into my opening. I squirm slightly as my walls adjust to him. After I adjust, he slips a second finger into my wetness.

Damon slowly begins pumping his fingers into me and I grit my teeth to suppress the primal noises that are dying to escape my mouth. I know that I can't look at Jeremy or Alaric and I sure as hell can't look at Damon without giving away the fact that he's fingering me, so instead I keep my eyes glued to the table.

Damon suddenly slips a third finger into my wetness and I instinctively jump in shock. I've never had three fingers in me before—it almost equates to the size of Damon's dick…almost. My eyes dart up to Jeremy and Ric—they don't notice anything. I exhale and turn my gaze back to the table as Damon thrusts his fingers in me.

I can feel my body begin to tighten, indicating that my orgasm would be coming soon. Damon also feels my body react; he adjusts his position to press his thumb to my clit. He picks up his pace and pounds into my wetness.

The pressure becomes overwhelming and my walls clamp around his fingers as my orgasm washes over me. My vision blurs and tingles erupt across my skin. I bite my lip so hard that I draw blood as I try to hide my orgasm. Damon thrusts his fingers into me one more time; my knee kicks up in response, hitting the bottom of the table with a loud _bang_. I gasp and look up from my chili with a flustered expression. I settle in a post-orgasmic haze as my eyes dart around to the confused faces of Jeremy and Ric and to the laughing eyes of Damon.

I clear my throat and raise my eyebrows. Damon removes his fingers from me and chuckles low in his throat, bringing his hand back to his lap.

"Muscle spasm." I shrug. I watch Jeremy and Alaric, praying that they believe my lie. They're watching me with suspicion.

"Muscle spasm?" Jeremy inquires. I direct my attention to him and nod.

"It's been happening more and more recently." I lie, indifferently turning my gaze back down to my chili and placing a spoonful of it into my mouth. I look back up at Jeremy. He's watching me with narrow eyes, but eventually, he just shrugs, ingesting my lie and he turns back to Alaric to finish his story.

I exhale in relief and pull my skirt down, ignoring the way my body still screams for Damon.

* * *

><p>After dinner, we all watch a movie. This is, by far, the longest two hours of my life. My body, soul, and heart are still aching for Damon. Every movement he makes is like an addiction and all I want is to be connected with him again, to feel his hard cock pulsing in my throbbing wetness.<p>

And finally, the movie ends. I hug Jeremy and Ric good night and thank Ric for dinner before grabbing Damon's hand and eagerly leading him up to my bedroom. The moment we get into my room, I softly close the door and make sure it's locked this time.

"So…" Damon says, strolling into my room. He turns on his heels to face me and my eyes pan up his gorgeous body. "Muscle spasm?" He teases. I sigh and shrug.

"I thought 'orgasm' wasn't the best thing to say." I joke.

I turn my back on Damon and walk over to my dresser. I open the top drawer and rifle through my pile of lacey underwear. I feel a breeze behind me and suddenly, Damon's hard chest is pressed against my back. His hands sneak up to my thighs and he sways my hips slowly with his, grinding his already-hard cock against my ass. I smirk and rest my head back on his shoulder.

"Mmm," Damon growls, grabbing a pair of lacey red underwear from my drawer, "these are damn sexy."

"Yeah, another time." I reach forward and grab my panties out of his hand, placing them securely back in the drawer.

Damon grunts in fake disappointment and I smirk. I dig to the bottom to find what I was searching for. I turn around to face him. He's watching me with utmost adoration. I hold out my hand for him and unclasp my fingers. Resting on my palm is the necklace Stefan gave me when we first started dating.

"I want you to have this." I tell Damon.

"Thanks, Elena, but it's not really my style." He responds sarcastically, flashing me his lop-sided grin. I laugh lightly and shake my head.

"Not to wear, Damon, although I bet you'd look beautiful with it." I joke back. Damon's still smiling down at me.

"But, why?" Damon asks, his eyes turning sincere. I exhale deeply and pick up his hand, turning his open palm up to the ceiling.

"Stefan got me this necklace when we first started dating...ironically, to protect me from you. It was supposed to symbolize me and Stefan's unbreakable bond, our undying love for each other. Then, it became a reminder...something of Stefan's to hold onto so I could cling to the past." I pause and place the necklace in Damon's waiting palm, clasping my fingers around his to close his hand on the necklace. I wrap both my hands around his and look up into his beautiful cobalt eyes that are watching me with curiosity and love. "I don't have a need for it anymore. I no longer believe in what it symbolizes, nor do I need it as protection from you. I don't need _it_ because I have _you_."

Damon's watching me in complete shock. I know that he's still not accustomed to the fact that I love him and I choose him. He clears his throat to shake the cobwebs from his brain, pulling him back to reality.

"Okay." Damon responds, his voice barely above a whisper. He pulls his hand back and slips the necklace into his jean pocket. I smile at him and reach up, cradling his neck in my hands; I pull him down to my lips and slip my tongue into his mouth. I moan against his lips, enjoying his taste. I trace my fingers down his bicep, loving the way his muscles flex under my touch.

Damon breaks the kiss and grabs the bottom of my shirt. I smile as I lift my hands to help him remove my shirt. He throws it to the ground and takes a step back to look me over. His eyes scan my bare navel and he smiles contently. Damon closes the gap between us again and presses his lips to mine. His touch is tender and gentle; he's worshipping me and I'm loving it. Damon's hands sneak around to my back; his fingers move lightly, tickling my sides. In one swift movement, Damon unclasps my bra and pulls it off my arms. Damon steps back once again to devour me with his eyes.

"Just last year I never thought you would let me do this." Damon whispers. His voice comes out softly, almost shyly. He's suddenly very raw and this new side of him is appealing to me on a whole different level. A smile flits across my cheeks.

"I did." I admit. My nipples are hard from my arousal, dying for Damon's touch. I close the gap between us again and place my hand on Damon's sternum. I step forward and he steps backwards until the back of his knees hit my bed. Damon sinks to my mattress in complete and utter defeat, intoxicated by my body.

I want to make him happy. I want to watch him melt for me. I want to tease him and fuck him and love him.

I step between Damon's legs and reach up to run my fingers through my chocolate brown hair, ruffling it so it falls sexily and loosely around my shoulders. I trail my fingers down the front of my neck, my sternum. I grab my tits in my hand and knead them, throwing my head back and moaning. I grab my nipples between my fingers and twist lightly.

"Jesus, Elena." Damon mumbles, watching me touch myself. I look back down at him and make eye-contact as I trail my fingers down to my skirt. I bend over to slide my skirt and panties down my legs. My head falls in Damon's lap and my lips brush against the bulge in his jeans as I discard my clothes.

"Oops." I tease.

Damon grunts and I straighten my posture. I'm now standing completely naked in front of him. His eyes scan down my body hungrily. A preditorial growl erupts from Damon's throat as he reaches forward, grabbing me roughly by the hips. He hoists my body up and spins me around, throwing my body down to the mattress. I giggle as he stands at the bottom of my bed, his strong gate towering over me.

"Have you masturbated while thinking about me?" Damon asks. My giggles catch in my throat at the tone of his voice—he means business.

"Yes." I respond huskily.

"How long have you been doing that?" Damon's voice is low and commanding. I gulp as fear runs through my veins—it's instinctive, not at all justified. I know that I'm completely safe with Damon. Nonetheless, the fear excites me further.

"About a year." I admit. A gleam shines in Damon's eyes at my confession and he _tsk_s.

"Naughty, naughty Elena…" Damon prowls towards me, "imagining me fucking you while you were still dating my little brother…how very bad of you." Damon stops his movements and his eyes dart down to my pussy. I get wet at the sight of him watching me. He grabs my ankles and spreads me apart for him. "Show me how you pleasured yourself all those nights." Damon demands.

I gulp and nod. I trail my fingers down to my core and begin to lightly tease my clit. I pull my legs even further apart and press my head back into the pillow as my fingers dart around my clitoris. I've never masturbated in front of a guy before…and my God, it's amazing. I know that he's watching me even though I have my eyes squeezed shut. I want to stare at him—I _always_ want to stare at him—but, he asked for me to show him what I would do, so I might as well be accurate.

I begin to play my most common fantasy out in my head.

"Tell me what you're imagining." Damon commands. I let a moan escape my lips as my fingers pick up their speed on my clit.

"I'm walking through the boarding house, and I pass your room. Your door is wide open and I peek in. You're…you're standing naked. Fuck!" I moan as I press harder on my clit and start tracing circles. Little shocks of electricity run from my core up through my body with each movement of my forefinger.

A grunt erupts from Damon's throat and I hear him shuffle, removing a piece of his clothing. I open one of my eyes: he's now shirtless, his beautiful ivory skin shining in the lamplight, his abs defined and stretching across the length of his stomach. I gulp at the sight and close my eyes again, focusing on the feeling of my fingers.

"Tell me what I do to you."

"You—you grab me and pin me to the floor with your body. You kiss me and rip my clothes off my body." My voice begins to shake. I hear Damon remove his belt and unzip his pants. He shuffles once again and I hear his jeans slide down his thighs and pool around his feet.

"What next?" Damon demands, his voice gravelly and laced with desire.

"You suck on my tits." I moan, pressing my head further against the pillow, "Mmm, Damon."

A preditorial growl erupts from Damon's throat as his name escapes my lips.

"Then what do I do to you, baby?"

"You…" I struggle through the words, breathing heavily, "You…you put your mouth on me and eat me out." I remove my fingers from my clit and toy with my lower lips before dipping two fingers into my opening. I moan as I fill myself.

"What am I doing to you now?" Damon growls.

"You're entering me." I turn my head to the side and bite my pillow as I scream out in pleasure; I'm hitting my G-spot. I know that I have to be quiet because Jeremy is right next door. "Damon." I whisper breathlessly against the pillow, "I—I need to feel you. Please." I whimper.

Damon grunts and the next thing I know, his naked body is pressed against mine. I feel every inch of his skin. He grabs my hands and entwines our fingers, lifting my arms above my head, pinning me to the mattress. He drops his head to my breast and sucks on my erect nipple. I arch my back and wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me. I feel the head of his cock poised at my entrance. Damon's lips move to my other nipple and he gives it the same amount of attention.

Damon's teeth scrape against my nipple and he thrusts up hard into me.

I scream in pleasure, and Damon presses his lips to mine to swallow my screams. He pumps into me hard and quick, hitting my G-spot with each thrust. Damon breaks from my lips and accelerates to vampire-speed as he pounds into me.

"Look at me." Damon commands. I open my eyes to connect with his cobalt blue ones. An overwhelming amount of love runs through my system, making the feeling of Damon's hard dick filling me feel even better.

"I love you. God, I love you so much." I whisper breathlessly, pressing my forehead to his and pulling him even further into me with the heel of my foot. I want to run my fingers through his hair, but my hands are still pinned above my head, and that honestly just adds to my pleasure.

"I love you too, Elena." Damon responds, pressing his lips to mine. We're both drenched with sweat and our slick bodies feel so _right_ pressed together. Damon lets my hands go and sits back on his shins, spreading my legs apart for him. He continues to pound into me and the new angle stimulates a completely different part of me that I never even knew existed. I moan in pleasure, looking down to where our bodies are connected. His cock is shining with my juices. There's something so perfect about the sounds of sex, the _flap_ of bodies connecting. It's so hot.

"Yeah, take it, baby." Damon grunts, pressing his fingers into the soft skin of my thighs. He thrusts deeper into me.

"Mmm, yeah. Damon!" I shout, throwing my head back. Damon grabs one of my bouncing breasts and kneads it.

I feel the knot build in my stomach.

"I'm going to cum." I warn him. Damon grunts and thrusts into me a couple more times, pressing his thumb to my clit.

"Cum for me," Damon demands with a gravelly voice. The sound of his voice sends me over the edge and I convulse around him, throwing my head back as wave after wave of pleasure rocks my body. My walls clamp around Damon, milking his cock. He thrusts into me one more time and explodes deep in my core.

We're both breathing heavily and Damon falls onto my body. We lay still for a while in our post-orgasmic bliss, enjoying the sound of our synchronized heartbeats.

Eventually, Damon adjusts his position and slips out of me. He falls over onto his back and gathers me into his arms. I rest my head against his chest and inhale deeply, wrapping my arms around his torso. The air is cold against my sweaty skin and I shiver. Damon tightens his grip on me and grabs the covers, throwing them over our bodies. I sling my leg over his legs and squeeze him to my body. I feel so comfortable in his embrace; my eyelids are heavy. I sigh in content and nuzzle my nose into his pec.

"Thank you." I mumble against his chest.

"What for?" Damon asks, tracing patterns on my bare shoulders.

"For everything. For being you." I whisper, pressing my lips to his pec. Damon chuckles; his body rumbles comfortingly from his low laugh.

"You're welcome." He responds jokingly. I ignore the natural snark in his tone.

"But specifically, thank you for saving me tonight." I whisper, shivering involuntarily at the memory of Stefan's stone-cold eyes and words. Damon feels my body react to the memory and he tightens his grip on me, pressing his cheek to the crown of my head. We both inhale deeply in synchronization. I shut my droopy eyes, giving into the heavy lingering air of sleep.

The last thing I remember before I fall into a state of dreamless sleep is Damon's velvety voice, whispering to me his promise: "Always."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	2. Stubborn

_Beep! Beep ! Beep! Beep!_

I jolt up and fling my arm to the side table to silence my unbelievably annoying and loud alarm clock. My hand _thumps_ as it hits the table, and I search around blindly, feeling for the instigator of noise.

_Beep! Beep!_ _Be—_

I finally find my clock and turn off the alarm; I fall back to my bed and curl back up under Damon's arm with a huff. I exhale deeply, snuggling my head closer to his chest which is rising and falling peacefully with his breath. The alarm clock did not remotely affected Damon's beauty sleep.

He's so different when he sleeps; none of his muscles are tense, he's completely relaxed and seems like some enlightened angel, unburdened with any past pains. I don't want to wake him. I don't want to disturb this man whose history haunts him like angry ghosts (metaphorically and literally.) I want him to enjoy his dreams and let them take him from his reality, even if temporarily. But, at the same time, I want to talk to him, to be with him before I endure another painfully long school day away from him. And I must admit, I woke up already ready for him.

I glance at the clock out of the corner of my eye; I have an hour before I have to leave. I grumble in disappointment and press my flat palm to Damon's pec, rubbing slightly. He squirms a bit under my touch, but quickly falls back into his sleep. I smirk; he's kinda cute like this. I fling my leg over his; the hairs of his legs tickle my soft skin. Our bodies are both warm by the heat swirling around our naked bodies under my comforter. I press my lips to Damon's chest, trailing warm, light kisses across his ivory skin. Damon squirms once again before snuggling even closer to the pillow beneath his head. I chuckle lightly and look down. The comforter is slightly raised from Damon's morning wood and the sight of it sends sparks of heat through my body. I lick my lips hungrily and I feel myself getting wet—I already want him. Unfortunately, he's actively pursuing not waking up. After a moment, I smile wickedly… I know a way to get him up.

I pull from Damon and slip under the covers, dragging my body down to nestle in between his thighs. His half-hard cock is screaming in my face, gorgeous in all its might. I wet my lips and press my hands to Damon's thighs. Without any hesitation, I take Damon's dick into my mouth and hold him there. Damon squirms a little more intensely and his cock starts to harden in my mouth. I love the way his body reacts to me.

Damon squirms one more time; he groans from the early-morning, but his groan quickly turns into a low-throated grunt of pleasure. Damon lifts the comforter and a wave of cool air and light rushes over me. I squint up until I can make out his beautiful blue eyes, blinking sleep away and watching me curiously. His eyes soften as he realizes what I'm doing and he flashes me his lop-sided grin.

"Well, good morning, Princess." Damon purrs. I let him out of my mouth and smile up at him.

"Morning," I respond, pressing my lips to the tip of his cock. Damon growls and throws back the comforter. It falls to the ground and the cool air whips around my warm body. Damon reaches down and runs his fingers through my tangled-morning hair. He grabs a clump of my hair and gently pushes me back to his cock. I smirk as I take him back into my mouth, securing him in my wet walls. I suck lightly and press my tongue up to his shaft.

"Jesus," Damon grunts, tightening his grip on my hair, "I wouldn't mind waking up to this every morning." I smile around his cock and reach up to cradle his balls in my hand. I tease them lightly and swirl my tongue around his tip. Another growl erupts from Damon and he thrusts up once, hitting the back of my throat. I gulp instinctively and take him down my throat. I hold him there, letting him enjoy the feeling of my mouth. Damon squirms under me and releases my hair, throwing his hands back; they hit the head board with a loud _thunk!_ I chuckle, sending vibrations around his cock and let him out of my mouth.

"Shhh, babe. Jeremy's right next door." I murmur, reaching up and grabbing Damon's bicep. My fingertips dig into his skin and his cock gets harder at my rough grip. He growls and adjusts his position, tapping his cock against my cheek. I raise my eyebrows and chuckle, "Someone's eager."

"Stop being such a tease." Damon growls.

"Hypocrite." I giggle. I trail my fingers back down his torso and grab the base of his cock, positioning it upright. I make eye-contact with him as I bring him back into my mouth. I bob my head and jerk off the part of his dick that I can't fit into my mouth with my hand.

"Yeah, mmm. That feels good." Damon growls, digging his fingernails into the headboard. I hear a_ crack_ and I instantly know that his vampire strength bested the wood of my headboard. Oh well. Being with Damon means that there is inevitably going to be damages.

I let Damon out of my mouth to breathe. Damon looks down at me and I look up at him. His eyes are dark, tinted with lust.

"Bring that hot ass up here." Damon demands; his diction hints at playfulness, but his tone is serious, laced with burning desire. I raise my eyebrows, completely unaware as to what this unpredictable vampire wants out of me.

"What?" I ask.

"Bring that hot ass up here." Damon repeats, refusing to explain any further. I swallow hard and nod once, turning my body around. Damon grabs my hips and rolls me onto him. He settles me in table position above him with my legs parted. I let out a giggle as he positions his mouth right below my core. My giggles catch in my throat as he blows on my clit.

"Fuck." I mumble. I look down; Damon's cock is still in front of my face.

I've always wondering what 69 would feel like, but I never thought that I would actually do it. Damon brings in so many new things into my life…and sex life. I inhale deeply before bring my lips back down to his cock. I take him into my mouth and bob my head, swirling my tongue around his tip.

"Mmm, yeah, baby. Suck it." Damon growls. He thrusts his hips up and his cock hits my throat. Damon's fingertips dig into my hips and he tugs down. "Sit." He demands.

My heart jumps to my throat and I push myself down onto his mouth, desperate for any let-up of tension. Damon responds instantly. His tongue darts out and teases my clit. I gasp and temporarily lose my rhythm on Damon's cock. I shake myself from my pleasure and swallow, taking Damon further into my mouth.

Sparks of heat rush through my body as Damon's tongue traces vertical patterns on my little bundle of nerves. He moves his tongue from my clit and traces shallow circles on my wet lower lips, teasing me. I moan around Damon's cock and push my core closer to his mouth. Damon must've read my mind because he pushes his tongue up into my wetness. I gasp at the feeling of his tongue in me. He begins to plunge into my wetness.

I let Damon out of my mouth moan openly now, completely disregarding the fact that Jeremy's right next door and these walls are very thin.

"Damon!" His name escapes my lips like a blessing and a curse as he tenses his tongue and moves with vampire speed over my clit. I grind my hips on his mouth and lower my head back to his cock, swirling my tongue around his tip. I take him fully into my mouth and swallow, bringing him down my throat. I bob my head and a primal grunt escapes from Damon's lips.

"Yeah, baby, you taste so good." Damon growls, digging his fingertips into the soft skin of my hips. He moves his tongue back to my clit, teasing light circles over it. I moan and grind my hips even closer to his mouth. Fuck, Damon's so good at this. He's a God with his tongue and I can't imagine my life without it or him now. He makes me burn with such a primal fervor to the point where I'm in a constant state of need.

I run my fingers over Damon's thighs and hold him still in my mouth. Damon picks up on my hint and he thrusts up into my mouth repetitively, fucking my throat.

"Aahhhh, fuck, Elena." Damon growls, thrusting up hard. I gag once, but quickly regain my composure. Damon moves back to my wetness and plunges his tongue into my walls. His hand sneaks between our bodies and he begins to move his finger relentlessly and quickly over my clit. I want to moan, but Damon's dick catches the sound before it can escape my lips.

I'm so close, and Damon's not letting up. All it takes is three more movements of his finger and I fall over the edge, convulsing around him. My juices pour over his tongue and my body shakes violently as I ride out my orgasm. Tingles erupt across my body and the light caress of the air sends mini-explosions over my sensitive skin. I moan around Damon's cock and he thrusts up one more time before his dick twitches in my mouth, releasing his load. He has so much cum that it spills out of my mouth, but nonetheless, I swallow what I can. Damon squirms under me as he rides out his orgasm.

Eventually, his body stills and I let him out of my mouth, rolling off of him and falling onto my back. Everything feels so perfect: my mattress feels so comfortable, my sheets feel so soft, the heat radiating off of Damon's body feels so warming. I exhale deeply and close my eyes in content.

Damon moves over and lies next to me, gathering me in his arms. I press my cheek to his chest and wrap my arms around his torso. I inhale his scent of bourbon, leather, and firewood smoke. I trace the pattern of his abs with my fingertip and Damon shivers beneath me.

"I have to go to school today," I state, all the joy removed from my voice.

"You don't _have_ to do anything." Damon murmurs. So typical…Damon has a complete disregard for education. I sigh and nibble on my bottom lip.

"Stefan's going to be there." I mumble. Damon's body tenses and I instinctively hold my breath at the sudden tension that exists between us. I stop tracing the pattern of his abs and let my hand fall flat on the 'v' leading down to his dick. I clear my throat to break the silence, searching for his response.

"You're not safe there." Damon finally speaks, his voice low and gravelly with brimming anger. I know that this entire situation is hard for him. He's upset about what Stefan did to me last night, angry that he hasn't been able to help his brother, and guilty for stealing me away in Stefan's absence. I understand where he's coming from, but it's one of those few things that remains better unspoken between us.

"I doubt that Stefan's going to take a grab at me while I'm at school." I reason. "It's too risky."

"Not for him. He's a vampire, Elena. We're predators. We're fast, strong. You're a sitting duck at school." Damon's voice is sincere and demanding, and I know that I'm fighting an uphill battle. I sigh and prop my chin up on his chest to look at him.

"I can't just stop my life every time some supernatural baddy comes after me." I meet Damon's cobalt blue eyes and feel my heart clench. He's watching me with his protective gaze.

"You're not suspending your _whole_ life, Elena. You're ditching school for one day…something I _know_ you've done before. What's different now?"

I sigh and push myself from Damon. I prop my back up to the now-broken headboard and press my head back on the wood. I know Damon's eyes are following me, but I don't look at him. Instead, I press my eyelids together.

"I just don't want to give Stefan any more power over my life." I whisper. My voice shakes and I inhale deeply, attempting to center myself. An unusual silence falls across the room…unusual because either Damon's always talking or he's making me moan unreasonably loud. I open one of my eyes to look at Damon. He's watching me with his brow knitted together and I sigh, squeezing my eyes tightly again. Eventually, he speaks.

"Then don't."

"How?" I ask, pulling my head up.

"Ditch school still, but don't ditch it because you're avoiding Stefan," Damon pauses and his voice turns low. He rolls over onto my bare leg and starts seductively crawling up my body, a playful smile planted onto his cheeks. And I can't help but return his smile and giggle freely at the sight.

Damon stops when his lips are leveled with mine. His breath comes out heavy and tickling on my cheeks. I can feel the sparks exchange between our lips as we stew in our ever-present sexual tension. Damon growls playfully and a large smile breaks across my cheeks.

"Ditch it because you want to spend the day with your Godlike vampire boyfriend as I take you over and over again until your whole body is drenched in sweat and the only word on your lips is my name as you cum more times in one day than you've ever cum in your entire life."

Damon's deep voice sends flushes of heat through my body; my heartbeat picks up rapidly and my breathing spikes. My eyes dart between his beautiful cobalt irises and his swollen pink lips. Damon's mouth turns up into that cocky half-smile of his—the same smile that I've always wanted to wipe off his cheeks, whether that be with a slap or a kiss. Damon turns his head to the side and listens to the air, watching me flirtatiously.

"By the sound of your heartbeat, I'm assuming you'd be fine with that." He growls. That's it. I'm wiping that smile off his cheeks.

I grab Damon by the back of his head and pull him roughly to my mouth. I kiss him slowly and passionately, my tongue slipping between his sweet lips and entering into his wet mouth. My tongue explores the walls of his mouth and his tongue darts out to tangle with mine. I moan against his lips and wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him flush against my body. Damon's arms hook around my waist as I arch my back up. I break the kiss.

"We've got a deal." I purr. I lick the outline of Damon's lips and he grunts. I can feel him getting harder against my inner thigh. I flash him a wicked smile. "I think it's time for a shower…what do you say?"

He doesn't say anything. His body does all the talking as he roughly lifts my body off the mattress and speeds us into the bathroom. He slams the door shut with his back and quickly locks it. His hands move quickly as he locks the other door that bars the bathroom from Jeremy's room. _Good._ The last thing I need is my brother walking in on me getting hot-and-heavy with Damon.

I drop from Damon's body and pull away from his arms, turning around to start the shower. The water falls warmly from the showerhead. I turn back to Damon and outstretch my arm. He grabs my hand and entwines our fingers. I step into the shower and Damon obediently follows suit.

Damon's directly under the flow of water and my breath hitches in my throat. I didn't think it was possibly for him to get more beautiful, but once again, he proves me wrong. The water beads off his strong shoulders and runs teasingly down his defined torso. His hair falls in a tousled mess as it dampens, framing his strong jawline perfectly. I gulp and gently reach forward, letting my hands explore his abs, his shoulders, his neck, his cheeks, his hair. I look up to meet his eyes. He's watching me love him and I can see the adoration and happiness in his blue eyes. I flash him a timid smile.

"I love you." I whisper, framing his face with my hands. Damon mirrors my smile and trails his fingers gently down the side of my torso, stopping at the curve of my hips.

"I love you." He whispers back. My heart jumps to my throat. I love hearing him say those words to me because I know that they only belong to me…that _he_ only belongs to me. I close the gap between our bodies and kiss him slowly, sweetly. I kiss him the way that I believe he deserves to be kissed. With Damon, there is no lack of burning passion, but I often forget how tender-loving care has always been stolen from him and given to his brother. I want to give him what he deserves…my love.

Damon wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me securely to him. My tender breasts press against his hard chest and I can feel them get hard from my arousal. I wrap my arms around Damon's shoulders, pulling him closer to my lips. I don't know how long we've just been making out, but I don't care. I could worship his lips and his body for an eternity and be content.

Damon reaches down and cups my bare ass, lifting my body up. I wrap my legs around his waist and he gently presses my back to the cool tile of the shower. He breaks from my lips and positions his tip at my entrance.

He looks up at me with tenderness that I used to think didn't exist within him and whispers one word: "Ready?"

I inhale deeply because the mere sound of his voice is enough to take my breath away and nod once quickly. Damon slowly pushes up into me, never breaking eye contact. His throbbing member fills my wetness and hits my 'sweet spot.' I moan and let my forehead fall to his forehead, keeping my eyes glued to his. I can feel Damon start to move, but I tighten my legs around his waist to stop him and shake my head. Damon furrows his brow at me.

"Wait," I whisper, closing my eyes to revel in our closeness. "I just want to feel you for a moment." Damon's fingers lightly dig into my back and he nods, holding me on his cock. I can feel the blood pumping through his dick and I'm pretty sure our hearts are beating in synchronization. I flex, clamping my walls around him and he grunts low in his throat in response. I know he's doing all he can to control himself. I clamp my walls again and Damon growls. The sound elicits heat to my body, making me fully ready to fuck him. "Okay. Move."

Damon responds immediately, gently moving his length in and out of my wetness. Each time, he pulls out all the way to his tip and thrusts back up slowly, hitting deep in my pussy. I moan every time he reaches my G-spot. With each plunge, surges of electricity pulse up my spine. I grind my hips down to meet his thrusts. Damon's moving teasingly slow.

I dig my fingernails into his bicep, drawing blood and whisper breathlessly: "Faster. Please, Damon. Oh God, please. Faster."

Damon reaches up and grabs my right tit in his hand, kneading it. The feeling sends a spark of electricity to where our bodies are connected, just furthering my need for him. Damon pinches my pebbled nipple between his forefinger and thumb and twists gently. I arch my back up to him. His slow movements are torture.

"Damon, please!" I beg, tightening my legs around his waist. "Fuck me!"

A predatory growl erupts from low in Damon's throat and he snaps. He changes speeds so sudden it's like I just went from rolling around in snow to jumping into a hot tub. He's pounding into me now, his hips moving at vampire-speed.

"Yes! Damon!" I scream my pleasure. I stop trying to meet his thrusts, unable to keep up with his speed and I just let him plunge in and out and revel in it. I feel the knot tightening in the bottom of my stomach.

"You like that, baby?" Damon grunts, thrusting up hard into me. I scream as he hits my G-spot.

"Yes! Yes! God, yes!"

Damon drops his head between my bouncing breasts and kisses my sensitive skin. His movements are rocking my body so hard that it's almost as though I'm moving at vamp-speed. He lifts his head back up to meet my eyes and a wave of love flushes through my body. I want to give him everything.

I'm nearing my climax, and I can tell that Damon's nearing his, so I tilt my head to the side, exposing to him my neck. I'm giving into my deepest desire.

"Bite me." I demand, tightening my grip on his bicep. Damon growls.

"You don't want that." He says, but I can tell that it's extremely hard for him to say.

"Damon," I whisper breathlessly, "I know what I want, I want you to bite me. Please."

This time, he doesn't argue. He just reaches his head down to my throat and licks up my artery, softening my skin. He thrusts into me hard as his fangs pierce my skin. I scream at the sensation, but not out of pain…out of pleasure. But, he's biting me. Shouldn't it be painful? It's not. Instead, it adds to my pleasure as my blood flows into his mouth.

The feeling of his fangs and his dick filling me pushes me over the edge and I convulse around him. My walls clamp and spasm on Damon's cock and he pushes up deep into me one more time before releasing his seed. He thrusts one more time and another wave of pleasure rocks my body as Damon spurts in me a second time. He retracts his fangs from my throat.

Damon slowly drops me to my feet, holding my weak body which is good because I have no trust in my legs right now. Damon's eyes scan my neck. Warm blood is trickling from the open wound where his fangs were. Upset replaces the bliss in his blue irises and he splashes my neck with water, cleaning the wound. I furrow my brow at him. Is he honestly upset with himself right now? It was _my_ choice to be bitten by him. Damon narrows his eyes and raises his wrist to his mouth, biting into it. His blood flows from the wound and he holds it up to my lips.

"Here. Drink." He requests. His voice is cold and filled with self-loathing. I make eye-contact with him and shake my head. He furrows his brow at me. "Are you stupid? Drink up. It will heal you."

"I don't want to be healed." I say stubbornly. He grits his teeth.

"Elena…we're both going to get so much shit when your friends see that mark."

"I don't care." I respond, crossing my arms. He scoffs and rolls his eyes at me.

"Why are you being such a stubborn pain in the ass?" He asks and I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Because you're being such a stubborn pain in the ass." I declare, reaching around him to turn off the water. I pull back and look up at him. My hand flits to the two puncture wounds on my throat. Determination sets my resolve. "I'm keeping them." Stefan has bitten me once before, but that memory is not something I'd like to keep—it was dark and painful; the way he tore at my throat was way more excruciating than what Damon did.

"Why?" Damon asks, crossing his arms. I shrug at him.

"Because they prove that I'm completely yours in ways that I've never been anyone's before," I explain, pulling the shower curtain back, "and I love that."

With those final words I wrap a towel around my body and exit the bathroom, leaving a genuinely shocked Damon in my wake.

* * *

><p>Damon's phone rings the moment we both finish getting dressed. He grumbles and pulls it from his jean pocket. He looks at the screen and sighs.<p>

"It's Sheriff Forbes." He declares. I take a few steps to close the distance between us and stop directly in front of him. He looks down at me and clicks the 'answer' button. "This could take a while." He lifts the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

Sheriff Forbes launches into some story on the other end of the phone and I pout up at Damon. He looks down at me and smirks.

"Mhm…" He responds to the Sheriff, "that sounds like my baby bro." I scowl at the mention of Stefan. Damon's thumb brushes against my pouting bottom lip. I exhale and smile up at him.

"I'm going to get some breakfast," I whisper to him. He nods at me in recognition and returns his attention to the conversation. I lean forward and peck him on the lips, flashing him a flirtatious smile before skipping down the stairs and through the hallway to the kitchen.

Alaric and Jeremy have already left for school, but Ric made sure to leave me some coffee. I pour myself a steaming cup and begin walking to the front door. Sometimes I like to take my morning coffee on the front porch; something about the stillness of the morning makes my life seem temporarily peaceful…and peace is a precious, rare privilege to come by these days. I open the door mindlessly and begin to step out when I suddenly stumble back, my body hitting a wall-like figure.

I gasp and my eyes pan up the body of the man I've dreaded to see since the beginning of this school year. Pure fear courses through my veins and my heartbeat pounds relentlessly in my chest as I meet the cold green eyes of the ripper.

"Honey…I'm home." Stefan says, his voice cold and completely devoid of emotion. He flashes me an evil smile and before I can do anything like call out for Damon, Stefan wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me into his arms, running off my front porch.

The last thing I remember before Stefan knocks me unconscious is the sound of my favorite coffee mug shattering as it slips from my hands and collides with the asphalt.

**A/N: I decided to lengthen this sequel as per review requests. See? Reviewing makes a difference. :) I hope you enjoyed and I'll try to post soon. Please review and let me know what you think! I love hearing from you!**


	3. Falling For You

I wake up coughing. My brain is spinning and I try to lift my hand to clutch my head, but an outside force keeps me in place. I can't move. I cough a couple more times. I'm feeling extremely woozy.

"Stefan?" I ask, my voice barely above a whisper. I look around; I'm in a dark room, but it's furnished and looks almost like a home where some human would live. There are a couple red, plush armchairs and one long, brown leather couch. The rug beneath my feet is patterned with green, red, and brown swirls and vines.

"Don't talk." His voice sounds from a shadowy corner and I strain my eyes to see him.

"Stefan, where are we?" I cough once again and my heavy head drops to my chest. That's when I notice that I'm strapped to two blood bags hanging off the sides of my chair. My crimson blood is flowing at fast speeds from my body into the bags. "Wh—what are you doing?!"

"Draining you of all your blood." Stefan replies indifferently, stepping out of the darkness. He grabs a wooden chair from an expansive dining room table and places it in front of me. He lowers himself to the chair and looks me over with his cold, green eyes.

"Stefan, please, help me. I'm not your enemy. Please." I cough once more. The words are exhausting to say, but I need to beg. I need to make him realize what he's doing and who he's doing it to. Tears are threatening to slip from between my eyelashes, but I hold them back…no matter how painful it is to be used like this by someone I used to go to for protection and love.

"No, Elena. _You_ are not my enemy. You are collateral damage." Stefan replies, slumping back in his seat as though he were bored of the conversation. I sigh and shut my eyes tightly to hold back tears.

"What are you talking about?" I whisper, opening my eyes again.

Stefan turns back to me and I feel a shiver run down my spine. My heavy head falls to the side and I wince in pain. My neck is still throbbing from Damon's bite. I don't know why I expected it not to hurt. It's a vampire bite: of course it's going to hurt. Stefan notices my wince and his eyes pan down to my neck. My shirt is covering half of the mark, but one puncture wound is still visible. Stefan narrows his eyes. He suddenly reaches forward, yanking down my shirt to reveal Damon's mark. He grits his teeth and violently stands up, kicking his chair across the room. I flinch at the noise.

"HE BIT YOU?" Stefan roars, clenching his hands into fists. I gasp and look down, unable to meet his eyes. I'm not ashamed of Damon's bite marks, I'm just too scared to look Stefan in the face.

"Yes." I whisper weakly. I hear Stefan scoff. He breaks something else, but I keep my eyes glued to the floor.

"Did you like it?" Stefan asks coldly. My eyes flit up from the floor and meet with his angry green irises. I gulp to wet my throat. "Did you like it when he fucked you and tore into your throat like some snack?!" Stefan's cold words hit me harshly. How do I explain to him what actually happened?

"It—it was my choice, Stefan." My voice is soft and weak. "I asked him to bite me." Silence falls across the room at my confession. After a moment, Stefan speaks up.

"I wonder: how long did it take Damon to get you to open your legs for him after I left?" Stefan asks. My heartbeat thunders in my chest.

"it wasn't like that, Stefan." I take a deep breath to center myself. "You were gone, and he just…sorta snuck up on me." Stefan scoffs.

"Yeah, Elena, I was gone. You know why?" Stefan kneels in front of me, "To save my idiot brother's life! To get him that fucking cure! I do the right thing for my brother and how does he repay me? He _steals my girlfriend_."

"He didn—."

"Don't you ever get tired of defending him, Elena?!" Stefan stands up abruptly and steps a few feet away from me. "He killed your brother! He force-fed you his blood! And suddenly, that's all okay?! Whatever happened to 'I hate him'?!"

"Stefan! I'm sick of defending _both_ of you!" My voice comes out stronger than I feel. "You're not much better than him. I used to think you were, but you're not. You've left bodies scattered up and down the coastline. You killed Andie. Look at what you're doing right now!" I struggle against my bonds. The ropes dig into my wrists and chafe them. Stefan pans down my body and sighs.

"I'm sorry that this has to happen to you, Elena," He says and I almost believe him, "but, it does."

"Why?" I ask. The adrenaline from our argument disappears and I return to my fatigued state.

"You know how painful it is to lose the people you love most in this world. I do. Now Damon will." Stefan pushes away from the chair and my breath hitches in my throat as I watch him turn his back on me. Damon warned me about this kind of thing over the summer when we first started searching for Stefan.

_"Elena, if we do get him back, he's not going to be himself." Damon warned me._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"When vampires turn our emotions back on, we cling onto one emotion and let it drive us. It's a temporary distraction, but it's not pretty."_

I now know that Stefan is clinging onto one of the worst emotions he could've clung to—rage, for Damon. My mind goes into overdrive. I don't want to die, I'm finally happy. I don't want Damon to lose me. I don't want to lose Damon. I know that I need to do everything within my power to stop Stefan.

"Bu—but Klaus?" I whisper weakly.

"He will get your blood and I will get my freedom. It's called compromise." Stefan walks over to the door and places his hand on the doorknob. He turns back to me and flashes me a cold smile. "Speak of the devil." He opens the door and almost like a dance, Klaus steps over the threshold into the house without losing a beat. More fear pumps through my veins at the sight of him. _Could this get any worse?_

"Well, hello, love. You look comfortable." Klaus's scarily-calm voice washes over my senses.

"Klaus. Did you bring her?" Stefan asks. I furrow my brow. _Did he bring…who?_

"Yes, yes, old friend. Of course. I'm not letting our beautiful doppelgänger's blood slip away again." Klaus turns back to the open door. "You can come in now, love."

In an immediate response to Klaus's words, a tall woman with caramel skin and dark brown eyes enters the room. She gracefully walks over to Klaus and stands squarely in front of him.

"I do this and my debt to you is paid in full. Agreed?" She demands. Klaus's cheeks turn up into an almost-innocent smile and his blue eyes are laughing.

"Agreed." Klaus responds.

"Good. Then, let's do this." The woman turns away from Klaus and stops in front of me, placing her hand on the crown of my head. Her touch is oddly warm considering the situation. Nonetheless, panic strikes me. My body goes into overdrive—my heartbeat and breathing spike and I pointlessly struggle against my bonds.

"What are you doing?! What's going on?! Stefan?!" I beg the former love of my life for answers, for help, but he simply watches me with stone-cold eyes. Instead, Klaus responds to my panic.

"It's okay, love. She's just going to perform a small spell on your blood…make it a little more resourceful. I need it to last a while seeing how you'll be dead by the end of the night." Klaus's words spark fear in my body.

The woman starts chanting and I struggle more intensely, desperate to escape. Eventually, I whimper in defeat and slump back to the chair. I've lost too much blood and my head is spinning. My throat is dry; I cough violently for a second. Suddenly, the woman stops chanting and she takes a step back from me.

"It's done." She says.

"Lovely." Klaus responds, "In that case, you may lea—."

"Wait." Stefan interrupts Klaus, stepping forward. All eyes turn to him in curiosity. "I have one more thing I need her to do."

"This wasn't part of the deal, Klaus." The woman says. Klaus raises his hand to cut her off.

"Come now, love. There's no harm in hearing the man out. What do you need, Stefan?" Klaus asks. An eerie silence falls across the room as we wait in anticipation for Stefan's response. The suspense is killing me. Literally. Every second he waits is one more second where my life-force is drained from my body.

"I need her to show me why Elena chose my brother." Stefan says. My heart sinks the moment the words fall from his lips. This is not going to be pretty.

"That wasn't—." The woman begins.

"No, love. It wasn't part of the deal; nonetheless, you will show us." Klaus saunters over to one of the armchairs and sits down on it. "I must admit, I find some entertainment in this whole Salvatore soap opera." Klaus's eyes scan up the body of the hesitant witch and he shrugs, "If the entertainment factor isn't enough to convince you, maybe the guarantee of your death will." He threatens. The witch's shoulders slump in defeat and she turns back to me with a sigh. She places her hand back on my head and closes her eyes. I look at Stefan with pleading eyes.

"Please, Stefan. Please. Make her stop." I beg. Stefan looks at me indifferently; I instantly know that I'm fighting an uphill battle that I will lose.

"VIT!" The witch commands the spirit world and suddenly, it's like I'm transported into the confines of my brain. My memories flash behind my eyelids before the spell finally settles on one memory. It's not like I'm watching it, it's like I'm reliving it: feeling exactly what I felt, thinking exactly what I thought. I know that everything I experience, Klaus, Stefan, and this witch are also experiencing.

_"You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." _

_I scanned up his body, stopping at his electric cobalt blue eyes. Sparks of electricity ran through me, the same sparks I still feel to this day. Butterflies fluttered against the walls of my stomach and my heartbeat spiked. _Damn, he's hot,_ I thought,_ I wonder if he's single. _The memory ends with Damon lifting my hand to his tantalizing lips and leaving a feather-light kiss on my soft skin. I couldn't tear my eyes from his hypnotic pink lips and even back then, all I wanted to do was kiss them._

The memory breaks and more images flash through my mind as the spell searches for another moment to cling onto that illustrates why I fell for Damon. I open my eyes and look at Stefan who is gritting his teeth in anger.

"Stefan, make her stop." My voice comes out barely above a whisper, but before Stefan can respond, another image overtakes our minds.

_"Miss Elena Gilbert, accompanied by Mister Stefan Salvatore." My eyes scanned the landing of the staircase only to find a fill-in escort. My heart sank to my stomach in disappointment, but at the same time I was overcome with worry. _What if something terrible happened?_ I thought. I slowly descended the staircase, hoping that maybe Stefan would step in for the escort at the very last second. Instead, Damon stepped in front of the fill-in. His eyes scanned my body—they were filled with so much love and longing that it stole my breath away. The pure relief that washed through my senses at the sight of him was enough to make me melt. I picked up my pace, all-too-eager to reach Damon._

_I laced my arm in Damon's and he led me to the dance floor. The music started and we began dancing. _It's about the beauty of an almost-touch._ I thought. I found it extremely ironic that I'd be dancing this dance with Damon because our entire relationship was predicated off of almost-touches, almost-kisses. The tension between us was palpable; I wanted to kiss him, to hold him, to fuck him, to love him. I felt an overwhelming amount of guilt and denial flood my senses at my desires and I pushed them all away, enjoying the feeling of comfort that I found in Damon's arm, convincing myself that all we were was friends._

The memory breaks and more images flash behind my eyelids. I can't help but feel a little violated. All of these people—people that I really don't want in my mind—are invading my private memories, my private feelings. Eventually, the images stop and another memory displays: the decade dance.

_Stefan pulled away from me and spun me out of his grip and I fell straight into the arms of another man—Damon. _

_"How you doin'?" Damon's velvety voice asked. I clung onto his shoulder and started swaying to music. _

_"Um…freaking out a bit. You?"_

_"Cool as a cucumber." Damon let go of me and I tried to ignore the wave of cold emptiness that hit me from our distance. He started doing some ridiculous dance move and my eyes scanned the dance floor, searching for Klaus. "Come on, remember the last decade dance? The vampires were all 'AAHHHH' and you were all 'AHHHH.'"_

_I laughed despite everything and buried my face in my hands. I looked back up at him. Warmth rushed through me and I smiled._

_"Right. And, we won." I said. _

_"Yessss." Damon responded, grabbing my hands and pulling me flush against his body. "We did." _

_My heartbeat thundered in my chest as I stared into the cesspools of his blue eyes. I felt genuinely calm. And surprised. Damon once again managed to take my breath away and blindside me with the way that he cared. _No! This is Damon, not Stefan. You love Stefan. You hate Damon—he's reckless and immature. _I internally tried to convince myself. _

_Damon pulled back suddenly; I gasped as he spun me to his body again. I smiled and glanced down at his gorgeous lips, just screaming at me to kiss them. The passion between us was way more dominating than any of my dances with Stefan._

_"You're good at this." I flirted._

_"I've got moves you've never seen." Damon whispered into my ear, tickling the skin of my neck. Heat rushed to my core and I swallowed to maintain my composure. _Damon is just one giant innuendo._ I thought. He spun me again and I fell to his body, giggling as he danced with me._

The memory breaks and I whimper in disappointment. God, I miss Damon so much. I open my eyes. Stefan has moved to the couch and is sitting with his eyes closed and his head buried in his hands. I knit my eyebrows together. He shouldn't have to feel all this, it's just twisting the knife that Damon and I already stabbed in his gut.

_"If only you met me in 1864. I think you would've liked me then." Damon's deathbed confession rings through my ears. Tear leaked from my eyes. My grief was overwhelming. It was then when I realized just how much I needed Damon in my life. _

_"I like you now…just the way you are." I whispered, my voice shaky from the tears. The pure truth of my statement hit me then. I did like him just as he was. His bad boy charm was damn-near-impossible to not like—his smile, his jokes, his sarcastic snark. I loved his love for me. I loved the way he could make me alight with a fiery passion that no one else could. I remember thinking then that I would sacrifice anything, ANYTHING, to keep him alive. And when I pressed my lips to his, I couldn't help but feel the pure perfection of kissing him, the perfection of giving into my long-repressed desires._

"Seriously?!" Stefan's angry voice breaks the memory and I shake myself from the nostalgia.

"Stefan…" I whisper drowsily as another memory overtakes my senses. This memory was more recent—just last night to be exact.

_I woke up in the middle of the night tucked under Damon's arm. My throat was burning due to dryness. I groaned in disappointment. I didn't want to leave this bed, but I needed water. I turned around to face Damon—he was sleeping peacefully. I smiled at the sight and pecked him gently on the lips before sliding my naked body out of bed. I picked up Damon's discarded button-down black shirt from the floor and slung it over my shoulders, heading down to the kitchen. I buttoned the shirt as I went._

I open my eyes suddenly and look directly at Stefan. He's sitting patiently, watching the scene play in his mind. I gulp and squirm against my bonds.

"Stefan, please, please." I whimper. His eyes turn up to me as I struggle. He's apathetic to my pleas; I need to convince him to stop this madness. He can't see what is about to be shown. "Please!" I demand more confidently. "Stefan! You don't want to see this!"

I feel the witch hesitate; she looks back at Stefan. Stefan's eyes switch from my face to the witch's and he nods once, giving her permission to keep going. My heart sinks at the gesture, knowing that no matter what I do, I'm not stopping this intrusion. I close my eyes and the memory retakes my vision.

_I stood at the sink, filling my glass with water from the tap when suddenly I felt a hard pressure cover my back. I smirked and lifted the glass to my lips, greedily gulping down the water. I lowered the glass to the counter and leaned my head back on the crook of his neck._

_"Did I wake you?" I whispered._

_Damon's hands snuck to the bare skin of my thighs and he turned his head to leave a warm, open-mouthed kiss on my neck. He gently swayed our bodies to a song that only we could hear. I smiled at the pure love and tenderness of the moment. I lowered my hands to cover his that rested on my thighs, entwining our fingers. I felt the bulge straining against Damon's jeans press to my back. The rough denim rubbed against the extremely sensitive skin of my legs and the smooth skin of his bare chest created a great juxtaposition._

_"No." He mumbled in my ear. He caught my earlobe in his mouth and a whimper escaped my throat at the sensation. I pushed myself back against his hard-on, and low-throated growl erupted from his throat at the contact. I suddenly felt my body alight with my hunger for him, my unyielding desire. And in this moment, all I needed was him._

_"Then, why are you down here?" I whispered throatily. _

_"Why else would I be in a kitchen?" Damon growled and the predatory undertones of his voice elicited heat to my core. I squirmed at the sudden spike to my arousal. "I'm hungry."_

_The moment those words escaped from his lips, I knew that the hunger he was talking about was not for food or blood. My breath hitched in my throat and my heartbeat picked up rapidly. Damon started to lightly trace patterns with our hands on my thighs. I gulped instinctively. My arousal was getting so intense that it was almost painful._

_"What are _you _doing down here?" Damon purred in my ear. A smile spread across my cheeks. I disentangled one of our hands and snuck my hand in between our bodies, giving his erection a gentle squeeze._

_"I'm thirsty."_

_Damon grunted and removed his hands from my legs. I whimpered in disappointment, but his hands quickly returned to my body. Starting at my waist, he bunched up the black shirt on my body, letting his hands roam the expanse of my navel. His thumb lightly brushed over my clit and I shivered in response. He pulled away and continued to move upwards. He kneaded my breasts through my shirt and dropped his head to my shoulder, licking my soft skin._

_"Mmm, Damon." I moaned, bracing my hands against the counter in front of me as his hands travelled the canals of my cleavage. _

_"You're so damn perfect, Elena," Damon murmured against my hair. His hands slowly worked the top three buttons of my shirt and he slipped his hands onto my bare breasts, gently squeezing. I gasped and started rubbing the bulge in his pants. He thrusts his pelvis up to my hand; hunger coursed through my veins at the feeling, consuming all of me. I've never needed anyone to the extent that I need Damon. He pinched my pebbled nipples and I threw my head back to rest against his shoulder, letting his name escape my lips as little sparks of electricity pulsed through me._

_"Damon," I grabbed his hands and pushed them down my body. I stopped when we reached the hem of my shirt. "Please."_

_"I like the way you beg." Damon purred. I squirmed against him. "What do you want me to do to you, baby?"_

_"Touch me." My voice came out as a weak whisper. I think I forgot how to breathe._

_"I _am_ touching you."_

_"You know what I mean."_

_"Maybe," Damon chuckled in my ear, "but I want to hear you tell me all your naughty little desires…just as much as I want to hear you scream my name over and over again as I fuck your brains out." I gasped at his blunt words and heat rushed to my core. Damon took the fabric of my shirt between his fingers and teasingly tugged on it. I bit my bottom lip anxiously. I needed him…bad._

_"Finger me, Damon." I demanded. _

_Damon chuckled and raised one of his hands to my face, keeping the other at the hem of my shirt. He tapped my chin towards his face and I obediently turned my head to face him. His lips were hovering a mere centimeter above mine; sparks of electricity darted between our lips as we stewed in our tension. Damon and I have always had sexual tension, and it will always exist…no matter how many times I give myself to him. My eyes darted between his lips and his cobalt blue eyes. Every bone in my body wanted to lounge at him and claim his mouth; yet, at the same time, I loved this—the simplicity of an almost-kiss._

_Damon removed his hand from the hem of my shirt and lowered it to my thigh. He gently tugged on my leg. I instantly knew what he was asking me to do. I placed my bare foot on the counter and braced myself against Damon's chest. His lips turned up into that infuriatingly hot lop-sided grin of his. The movements of his lips were hypnotic and I had to fight every part of my being that was telling me to just claim him as my own. He moved his hand from my cheek and trailed it down the front of my shirt, gracefully unbuttoning each individual button._

_"I love it when you wear my clothes." Damon whispered. I could feel his hot breath on my cheeks. My body hummed for him. _

_"I love it when you take those clothes off me." I purred seductively. I wrapped my arm around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. _

_"Mmm," Damon growled, "me too." He undid the final button and pulled my shirt open, leaving the front of my body completely bare. Damon pushed my thigh outward, opening me up for him. His fingers lightly danced over the soft skin of my inner thigh, moving towards my throbbing center. His touch was tickling and teasing. His slow movements were torture—my desire and arousal was overwhelming. Damon must've felt it too because the moment he reached my core, he didn't hesitate. He firmly placed his thumb on my clit and plunged two fingers deep into my wetness._

_"Fuck," I gasped as Damon began to move in me. I brushed my lips against his._

_"I'm going to worship you the way you deserve to be worshipped, Elena." Damon mumbled, tracing light patterns on my inner thigh with his free hand while his other hand fingered me. Damon pulled out of my wetness and his fingers darted up to my clit, moving over it quickly. I moaned and arched my back against him, pressing my core up closer to his fingers. Suddenly, Damon's fingers stilled and I whimpered in disappointment._

_"No, Damon. Don't stop." I whispered. Damon smirked and dipped his fingers shallowly into my wetness._

_"You're always so wet for me, baby." Damon purred._

_"I know," I bucked my hips up impatiently. I was so done with his games; I just needed to feel him._

_"Kiss me." Damon demanded. He didn't need to ask me twice. I hungrily claimed his mouth, parting my lips so our tongues could tangle together passionately. I moaned against his lips and tightened my grip on his hair. Damon grunted against my lips and his fingers began to work their magic again, diving deep into my core. Damon moved his other hand off of my thigh and positioned it at my clit, roughly rubbing on my little bundle of nerves. His strong arms secured me to his body as I bucked violently against him. I pulled his lips closer to mind. I could feel the knot in my stomach tighten. I was so close. Damon felt my release coming and he broke from my lips. "Say my name." _

_Damon's velvety voice sent me over the edge and I convulsed around him, moaning his name. Fire spread across my skin as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over me. As I came down from my high, Damon slipped his fingers out of my wetness. I stumbled as I dropped my foot to the floor. My legs weren't working as well as they usually do. Damon's hands darted out to catch me before I could fall and he raised his eyebrows at me. I read his look and chuckled._

_"Don't even think it. Your ego is already too big." I joked. Damon shrugged and looked out the window before turning his eyes back to me._

_"I'm not even close to done with you yet." He said. _

_In one swift motion, he wrapped his strong arms around my waist and hoisted me up. I giggled as I wrapped my legs around his waist and draped my arms over his shoulders. _God, I love how unpredictable he is._ I thought._

_ Damon looked up at me and the moment we locked eyes, my giggles caught in my throat, blocked by the amount of adoration he watched me with. A small smile twitched onto my lips and Damon mirrored my smile. I ran my fingers through his hair. He carried me over to the divider and laid me out on it. His body covered mine. He pressed his lips to mine and my lips melded perfectly with his. _

_Damon pulled away and I groaned in disappointment, hating the emptiness I felt from his distance. He chuckled at me and walked over to the fridge. He opened the door and squinted his eyes, searching for something. I narrowed my eyes at him._

_"What are you doing?" I asked._

_"I said I was hungry." Damon responded and I raised my eyebrows at him._

_"And you think that now is the prime time for a snack?" I joked. Damon shrugged and grabbed something from the fridge. He closed the door and turned to me. The moment my eyes fell on the object in his hand, I gasped. Damon was holding a bottle of Hershey's chocolate sauce. He tossed it into the air and caught it, prowling towards me. My heart jumped to my throat._

_"I think now is the perfect time." Damon purred. _

_He stopped at my legs and opened the cap to the chocolate sauce. Without any hesitation, he started pouring the sauce onto my body. I gasped as the cold chocolate hit my skin. He started at my nipples, circling them with the dark brown sauce. Then, he poured it down my navel, stopping right at the 'v' that went down to my core. I gulped, knowing that soon his lips would be following the trail he painted on my skin. _

_And surely enough, they did. Damon dropped his head to my nipple and sucked on it, lapping up the chocolate sauce. _

_"Oh God!" I screamed a-little-too-loudly. Damon smirked up at me and trailed his tongue across the bridge between my breasts until he reached my other peak. He sucked on my other nipple._

_"Mmm, yummy." Damon let my nipple slip from his lips. A primal growl escaped my throat. Damon smiled and kissed my nipple before moving back between my breasts. His tongue darted out and he licked down my navel, leaving a trail of fire where his tongue was. Damon didn't stop when he reached the end of the chocolate sauce. Instead, he pressed his lips to my throbbing, overheating pussy and caught my clit in his mouth, sucking lightly._

_"Holy fuck," I moaned, throwing my head back. Damon let my clit out of his mouth and licked up the expanse of my pussy a couple times. My breathing spiked and I tangled my fingers into his raven black hair, pulling him closer to me. He really was worshipping me._

_Damon moved back to my clit and tensed his tongue, moving in quick vertical lines over it. I bucked my hips up to his lips; Damon pressed his hand to my abdomen, securing me to the counter. My skin was beaded with sweat. Damon moved his tongue to my opening and parted my lower lips. I moaned and arched my back from the table, gently tugging on the strands of his hair in desperation. My body was screaming for him. I couldn't get enough. His tongue returned to my clit and he sucked on it. _

_Suddenly, Damon pushed two fingers into my opening, filling me up._

_"Yes. God, yes. Damon!" I whisper-screamed. Damon smirked between my legs and continued pumping his fingers. I was getting close, but I didn't want to cum. I wanted to cum with him in me. "Damon, stop." I requested. Damon furrowed his brow and stopped his movements instantly. He pulled his fingers out of me and stood up, looking me over, searching for doubt. I smiled at him. I sat up and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pulling them down his thighs. Damon's face relaxed as he realized what I wanted. He smirked and pulled his pants down the rest of his legs. He stood back up and his erection pressed against the counter. I smiled at the sight of it, feeling my body grow eager for him._

_Damon grabbed my hips and slid me down to the edge of the counter. He placed his hand on my sternum and gently pushed me back to the marble countertop. I lay down and parted my legs for him. Damon grabbed his cock and ran the head over my wetness a couple of times. The teasing touch made me whimper._

_"Fuck, you're wet." Damon commented. I nodded and wrapped my legs around his waist, digging my heel into his ass to bring him closer to me. Damon grunted and positioned his tip at my entrance. I looked up at him and entwined our fingers on my hips._

_"Do it." I whispered. Damon growled and nodded, pushing his length deep into my wetness. I closed my eyes at the sensation of him filling me. I was unsure whether or not I would ever get accustomed to his size. After my walls adjusted to fit him, he started to move his hips, pumping into me. Damon's movements quickened and my breathing labored. I arched my back up and pulled him deeper into me._

_"God, yes, Elena." Damon growled. Damon saying my name while we have sex remains to be the only time that I've ever truly loved sound of the name that my parents gave me._

_"Damon." I moaned as he thrusts up into me. I flexed my walls around him and he grunted in response. "Faster." I demanded. Damon happily obliged, picking up to vampire-speed. With each thrust, he hit my G-spot. Damon disentangled out fingers and pressed his hand onto my navel, holding me to the counter as he pounded into me. I threw my head back in pleasure at the sensation. I was already close. I didn't try to meet his thrusts, knowing that I couldn't keep up with his speed. So, I just let him fuck me._

_"Mmm, Elena. I'm close." Damon warned me. My eyelids fluttered open at his words. Usually I'm the first one to cum. _

_I pushed myself up off of the counter and wrapped my arms around Damon's shoulders, hoisting myself onto his body. Damon held me by the hips and continued to pound into me. I dropped my forehead to his and pressed my lips to his._

_"Cum." I demanded breathlessly, clamping my walls around Damon's cock. Damon grunted and thrust up into me one more time before spilling his seed into my wetness. The moment Damon released his load, my walls fluttered around him as my orgasm hit me._

_"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, God, I love you," I whispered repeatedly against his lips as both our bodies shook from our orgasms._

Just then, the memory snaps and the witch pulls her hand back from my forehead. I gasp at the realization of where I actually am. My breathing is labored and my heartbeat is racing. I feel the wetness pool between my legs, all for Damon. My eyes fall to the rug in shame and embarrassment. A low chuckle escapes from Klaus's lips. My eyes dart up to look at him. He's wearing a shit-eating grin and watching Stefan.

"So, she chose him because the sex is better." Klaus says, as though he just stated some fact. I chose to ignore him.

My eyes turn from Klaus to Stefan who is sitting on the armchair with anger and sadness in his pained green irises. My heart clenches at the sight. I feel so guilty. No matter what, I still love Stefan and care about him—he deserves better than this. He deserves better than me.

"Stefan…" I say hesitantly. He turns his gaze up to me and shakes his head. He stands up slowly and walks over to me with determination. I instinctively flinch from him as he grabs the ropes on my wrists. He rips off the binds and pulls the IVs from my arms. He kneels in front of me and rips the ropes from my ankles. I furrow my brow at him in confusion. Stefan looks up at me with tears building in his eyes.

"You can leave." He says, standing up and walking towards the door. I exhale in relief and grasp at the chafe marks on my wrists, rubbing them lightly. I slowly push myself up from the chair and pause when I'm fully standing. My head is spinning from my blood-loss. My eyes fall on Stefan standing sulkily in the corner. My breath catches in my throat. I can't just leave him here like this. I finally broke through to him, and the things he just saw…I need to talk to him. I walk hesitantly over to him.

"Stefan—."

"What?" Stefan interrupts me, but there's no harshness in his voice…just hurt, so much hurt. I flinch at his tone.

"I…" I search for words. What does one say in this situation? I settle on: "I'm sorry." Stefan's shoulders relax at my words and he turns to face me.

"You're better than him, Elena." Stefan says simply. "You're better than both of us." I sigh at his words.

"I don't believe that." I mumble.

"Then you're insane." Stefan whispers. My brow relaxes at his words and I shrug.

"Maybe," I pause, searching his face, "but if loving you two means that I'm insane, I don't know what sane is."

"Wait," Stefan says, turning to face my fully. His green eyes peer into my brown ones and I feel my heart flutter in my chest. There's so many emotions in his eyes, it's refreshing. "Loving both of us?" Stefan begins and my brow strains again. "You mean—."

"That I still love you?" I finish his sentence. My eyes search his softening face; I know that my words are getting back to him, redeeming him. "Of course I still love you, Stefan." I admit. _But not nearly as much as I love your brother._ I internally add.

Before I can say anything else, Stefan cradles my face and his lips collide with mine. I don't want this, but I'm not exactly pushing him off and slapping him in the face. Instead, I just stand there and let him kiss me. There's nothing here—no spark, no electricity, no passion. Nothing of what I feel when I'm with Damon. Stefan pulls away from my lips and rests his forehead to mine.

"I needed to do that," Stefan whispers against my lips, "just once…just in case I never get a chance to again." I gulp at his words. He _will_ never get a chance to kiss me again. That kiss settled it; I'm completely Damon's.

"Oh." A third voice sounds from the threshold of the house and I gasp, pushing Stefan back. I turn to the door and find none-other than Damon Salvatore, standing and watching me and his brother. I knit my brows together and open my mouth to explain, but Damon cuts me off. "No, it's all good, Elena." His voice is cold, filled with pain and self-loathing. It makes my heart hurt. "I get it. Brother's girl and all that." He scoffs and turns around. I can barely hear him mumble: "I shouldn't have been so stupid" before he vamp-speeds into the night, leaving only a cold emptiness where he once stood.

I shake my head and tears start to fall from my eyes. I run as fast as my legs can take me to the door, desperation replacing any fatigue that I had.

"Damon!" I call out to the darkness. Silence is the only response I receive. "Damon! Come back! Please, Damon!" No response.

I know that I can't catch up to him. I know that he's probably already half-way out of Mystic Falls by now. I sink to my knees in defeat, clutching my balled-up hand to my chest in a desperate attempt to fill the empty hole that Damon left the moment he whisked away from the door. Hot tears streak my cheeks as I drop my head to my chest.

I hear footsteps behind me, but I don't move. I just sit there and let the tears fall, replaying the events of the last hour in my head, torturing myself with all the things I should've done differently.

"You still love me," Stefan's pained voice sounds from behind me, "but you love him more."

I sigh and look back to the former love of my life. I bite my bottom lip to keep my jaw from quivering and simply respond with a nod, confirming Stefan's worst nightmare.

**A/N: I made this update a little longer. It was more angsty. This fic will have a variety of angst, fluff, and smut, as you can already see. Anyway, please review. Tell me what you thought, predictions, emotions, or just emoticons. Whatever you want. Reviews are greatly appreciated. So are favorites and follows :) Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!**


	4. Ten Days

Ten days.

It's been ten days since the vampire that stole my heart ran away from me and his brother. It's been ten days and I've experienced a multitude of emotions. At first, I cried. I was so upset with myself for saying what I said to Stefan, but then, I got angry. I was angry at Damon for jumping to conclusions, for doubting my love for him, for leaving in a time when I needed him most.

But now, I'm just worried. I thought that I would receive something from him…a text message, an angry voicemail, I don't know, something! But, instead, all I've heard is silence and it's deafening.

I'm driving to The Grill right now. Caroline texted me earlier today and told me to "get my lazy ass out of the house and live my life before I die." That translates to "come hang out at The Grill."

As I pull into the parking lot, I slip my phone out of my pocket and twirl it in my hand, looking at the screen.

_No new messages._

I groan and park my car, turning off the engine and leaning back in my seat. I click the number one on my speed dial (Damon's been #1 for a while now, even before we started dating) and bring the phone to my ear. It rings three times before going to voicemail. I slap the steering wheel in disappointment. How many times can he ignore my phone calls?

Damon's sarcastic greeting message rings in my ears.

"You've reached Damon Salvatore. Leave a message, but keep it short. I might listen to it depending on my mood." _Beep!_

I inhale deeply before speaking: "Damon, I know that you're ignoring my calls, and fine, whatever, ignore me all you want, but please, just let me know that you're okay. Text me, or something. Hell, even text one of my friends," I pause and sigh, pressing the palm of my hand to my forehead. "Look, what you walked in on…that…that was _nothing_. And I just wish you would give me a _chance_ to _explain _before you go flying off the rails!" I'm getting angry so I take a deep breath to calm down, reminding myself that the goal is to bring him home, not to scold him. "I understand why you're upset with me and Stefan. Please, just don't do anything stupid. I love you, Damon."

I pull the phone from my ear and click the 'end' button. I lean back in my seat and close my eyes, drawing my finger over the smooth glass of my phone screen. I replay the scene in my head: Stefan kissing me, Damon running off into the woods, me desperately calling out to him. I bite my bottom lip as more tears well up in my eyes, but I shake my head to rid myself of them. I can't cry again. I can't let Damon have this much control over my emotions.

Ah, who am I kidding? He's already got too much control over my emotions.

My mind switches back to that dreadful night.

_"Damon!" I called out one more time._

_"Come on, Elena. I'll take you home." Stefan leaned down and grabbed my arm, but I ripped it out of his grasp. I stood up abruptly and took a few steps away from him._

_"You've done enough already, don't you think?!" I snapped. Stefan's eyes dropped to the floor guiltily. He wasn't proud of what he did; he was plagued with emotions and they were killing him, but unlike before, he was embracing them._

_"Elena, I'm sorry. That was—that was unjustified."_

_"Unjustified?!" I turned my back on him. "You invaded my personal thoughts—my personal memories!" My voice grew quieter as more tears leaked from my eyes. The events of the day were catching up to me. "That wasn't for you to see."_

_"I know. And honestly, I wish I didn't see." Stefan's voice was oozing pain, but I couldn't bring myself to feel sympathetic for him…not after what he just did. I was still burning with anger._

_"I warned you." _

_"I know, and I should've listened to you."_

_"You think?" I scoffed and turned to look at him, but I spun too quickly and lost my footing. Stefan rushed over to me and caught me before I could fall off the porch. I pulled away from his grip and placed my hand on the railing to steady myself. He looked me over with concern._

_"Look, Elena, nothing I can say or do will excuse what I just did, or how I've been treating you, or what I've done in the past. But, you don't know where you are right now and you've lost a lot of blood. Let me take you home."_

_I hesitantly agreed to Stefan's proposition and he led me to his car. The ride back to my house was silent and awkward. I stared out my window until we pulled up to my house. _

_I opened the car door and before I slid out, I asked Stefan: "Did you know that he was there...when you—?" Stefan looked at me and put the car into gear._

_"No." He answered before I could finish my sentence._

_His response relieved some tension and I nodded once before leaving him and entering my house. I heard his car putter down the street and I immediately tried calling Damon, only to reach his voicemail._

I haven't talked to Stefan again since that night, and honestly, I haven't really wanted to. I don't know what I would say to him.

Just then, a knock on my window breaks me from my reverie and I jump. I turn my head to find Caroline giving me that 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing' face. I shrug and open my car door, grabbing my purse from the passenger seat and the keys from the ignition. I step out of my SUV and wrap the blonde vampire in my arms, giving her a tight hug.

"Oh, hi," Caroline laughs, returning my hug. "What were you doing in there?"

"Thinking," I mumble against her hair. I squeeze her tightly before letting her go completely. I smile at her and she mirrors my expression before we both walk to The Grill.

"About what?" Caroline asks as she opens the door for me. I flash her a hesitant look and she sighs. "Or rather, about who?"

"I'm just worried, Car," I explain. "Have you heard anything?" Caroline sighs and rolls her eyes. I try to ignore her blatant disapproval.

"Oh you know me and Damon, just texting all the time," Caroline says sarcastically.

"Yeah, I get it," I respond. Caroline points to a table across the room and my eyes follow her finger. Sitting at the table is Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, and Stefan. I freeze when my eyes fall on the younger Salvatore and I try to turn around and run out of The Grill, but Caroline's arm jumps out and stops me.

"You can't avoid him forever, you know?"

"He practically watched me have sex with his brother…can't blame a girl for trying," I mumble before walking over to the group.

"Hey, Elena! What's up?" Matt hollers at me. I flash him a smile and sit next to Jeremy, scooting him over with my hip.

"Hey guys," I glance down at my phone and back up at the group. They're all watching me with that friendly-concern of theirs.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Bonnie asks hesitantly, her voice barely above a whisper. A sudden tension falls across the table, indicating that a touchy subject has been brought up. I sigh and place my phone face-down on the table. A fake smile curls onto my cheeks.

"Nothing yet," I respond, grabbing Jeremy's coke and taking a large sip.

"I'm sure he's fine, Elena," Tyler interjects. I shrug, trying to convince everyone that I'm okay. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Stefan watching me intently, but I don't acknowledge it.

"Yeah…I just wish that he'd call."

"He's hurting. He won't make contact until he's ready," Stefan says. I force myself to look at him. Stefan's green eyes bore into mine. "Trust me, I would know," Stefan finishes sincerely. I nod once at him before quickly changing the topic.

"So, where's Tyler?" I ask Caroline. She raises her eyebrows and shrugs.

"Who knows?" Caroline responds. I flash her a sympathetic smile which she returns easily. Another awkward silence falls. I've never remembered it being this awkward between us, but something changed ever since I started publically dating Damon. It's an adjustment that we all still have to make, and Damon being gone isn't making it any easier.

"Elena," Stefan says, breaking the silence, "can I talk to you for a second? Alone?"

"Yeah, of course," I respond. I stand up and lead Stefan out to the parking lot. We both lean against the side of my car.

"I know you're still mad at me, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

My eyes drop to the floor and I toy with a strand of my hair.

"It's okay, Stefan…you weren't you," I respond timidly, looking up at him.

"Thank you," Stefan says, leaning forward and grabbing my hand. I instinctively pull away from his grip. Stefan's eyes dart down to my hand and then back up at my face. I don't mean to hurt him; I just can't bring myself to touch him so soon after everything that just happened. I cough to clear my throat.

"Of course," I respond, smiling at him.

"No, Elena, really. If it weren't for you and Damon I would still be the ripper." His voice grows quieter at the last word. I know that I shouldn't blame him; he wasn't in control. I sigh.

"We weren't going to give up on you, Stefan," I explain. Stefan's lips twitch up into a hesitant smile and I smile back. All of the sudden, it feels like all the tension between us has lifted. It feels like we might even be able to pull this whole 'friends' thing off.

"And I'm not going to give up on Damon," Stefan says. I furrow my brow at him.

"What—?"

"I want to help you find him, Elena," Stefan says sincerely. I nod at him and toy with the hem of my skirt.

"Okay well, where do we start?"

"That's a good question. I've seen Damon do this same thing many times before. He gets insecure and runs away from his problems. But, he never has a pattern with where he goes…" Stefan explains.

"How long was he gone last time?" I ask. Stefan turns his nose up in the air in thought before answering.

"Eh…fifty years, give or take."

"Fifty years?!" I gasp. My eyes widen in shock.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling that this time, it's going to be a lot shorter," Stefan reassures me.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because he has you now," Stefan says. His voice comes out timid and full of hurt. I run my fingers through my hair and look around the parking lot. It's almost completely deserted aside from the occasional group of teenagers coming in and out of the Grille.

"He does have me," I say, "but does he know that?"

Stefan's eyes fall to the ground ashamedly and his lips pull into a straight line.

"I shouldn't have kissed you," Stefan's voice is barely above a whisper and I have to lean in a bit to catch his words.

"Are you two always this melodramatic?" A familiar feminine voice sounds from behind me. I suck in a deep breath and turn to the intruder.

"Katherine," I say, completely devoid of any joy.

"Nice to see you too, doppelgänger," Katherine responds. She flashes me a devious smile and saunters over to us. I take a step away from her; it's like we're two opposing magnets, literally unable to be close to each other.

"What are you doing here, Katherine?" Stefan asks coldly.

"Well, hello handsome," Katherine purrs. I roll my eyes at her and cross my arms.

"Answer his question," I command. Katherine turns back to me with narrowed eyes.

"Someone's feeling feisty today."

"Fine, if you won't answer the question, leave," I say haughtily. Katherine lets out a little laugh and shakes her head. I glare at her; Katherine always has a plan, and when she has a plan, someone always ends up hurting…usually me.

"I just thought you might want to know where your precious Damon is," Katherine says with a self-satisfied smirk. She shrugs. "That is, of course, if you still want him." Katherine's eyes dart to Stefan and then back to me.

My breath hitches in my throat at Katherine's words. If she really knows where Damon is, then I have to listen to her. Yet again, she could be lying. Either way, I have to find out.

"Where is he?" I demand.

"Don't you want to know how we ended up together?" Katherine smiles wickedly. I bite my bottom lip. I do want to know, but at the same time, I really don't. I just want to find Damon, to hear his side of the story, but my curiosity gets the better of me.

"How?"

"He found me about a week ago," Katherine explains, popping her hip out and placing her hand on it. "He was all torn up about you, Elena. You're really good at hurting the Salvatore brothers." Katherine pauses to let her words sink in. I feel anger course through my veins and I clench my fists at my side. Katherine reads my reaction and smiles proudly. "Anyway, me, being the nice person that I am, decided to take him on a little road trip."

"Road trip?" I ask. My voice involuntarily shakes as my mind races with possibilities.

"Yeah, but he spent the whole time listening and relistening and relistenting to your pathetic voicemails. 'Oh, Damon, please come back. I love you, I'm sorry I made out with your brother.'" Katherine mocks my voice. She tosses her hand in the air haphazardly. "I mean, somehow you managed to make Damon Salvatore, of all people, boring. I let him come with me because he was _supposed_ to be the fun brother."

"He's not 'boring,' he's hurting," I hiss through gritted teeth.

"Whatever," Katherine responds, "but I will grant you this, he is still _very_ fun in the sac."

My heart nearly stops at Katherine's words. I blink a couple times in shock and shake my head.

"He—he wouldn't, you—you're lying…" I whisper, trying to convince myself more than Katherine. Would Damon really sleep with Katherine? I hurt him, but he still loves me. He wouldn't do that to me. My mind tries to reassure me, but at the same time, I know how destructive Damon can be when he's hurt.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," Katherine shrugs. She leans in closer to me and whispers: "Girl-to-girl, what do you think of that thing he does with his tongue? I quite like it."

I swallow and shake my head, refusing to acknowledge the anger and jealousy that pulses through my veins at the mere thought of Damon and Katherine together. I don't trust Katherine; I'm sure-as-hell not going to blindly believe everything that she tells me. I have to talk to Damon…

"Okay, enough Katherine. Where's my brother?" Stefan interjects.

"Oh alright, buzzkill. Rebekah kidnapped him. I'm guessing that means that he's at her Barbie house," Katherine says mindlessly.

"What?!" I gasp and turn to Stefan. He's tensely watching Katherine with a furrowed brow.

"How do we know that this isn't a trap?" Stefan asks. "How do we know that you're not just leading us to our deaths?" Katherine turns to Stefan and all her snark recedes from her features and is replaced with sincerity.

"Because I loved him once," Katherine explains, "I loved both of you." And with those final words, she turns around and begins walking away. Without breaking step, she throws something back at me and I jump up instinctively to catch it. I open my fingers and look down to find Damon's daylight ring resting heavily on my palm. "I thought you might need that," Katherine finishes.

I close my hand and slip Damon's daylight ring into my pocket. I turn to Stefan.

"So, what now?" I ask.

"I'm going to pay a little visit to Klaus and Rebekah," Stefan says with determination, "and I'm going to get my brother back."

* * *

><p>After some convincing, I finally get Stefan to let me come with him to save Damon. The plan is that we sneak in there together—it's my job to get Damon out, it's Stefan's job to hold off the Originals. Hopefully, we will just be able to get in and out quickly.<p>

When we get to the front door, Stefan grabs my arm to stop me from opening it. I turn to look at him.

"What?" I whisper.

"Any sign of trouble, and I mean _any_ sign, you get out of there, okay? Neither me or my brother is worth your life," Stefan responds. I shake my head. Does he even know me?

"I'm not abandoning him," I whisper.

"Elena, now's not the time to be stubborn," Stefan whispers harshly. I narrow my eyes at him. Stefan seriously can't believe that I will just abandon the two men I care most about because I'm a little scared.

"I'm going in there right now, Stefan, and I'm not coming out until I have Damon. Now, are you coming with me…or not?" I ask. Stefan hesitates, but eventually he nods, giving into my stubbornness. He knows that I'm not changing my mind. I nod back at him and push open the door.

The door creaks as it opens, exposing a large white mansion hallway. Windows line the corridor, allowing for a plethora of light to brighten the hallway. I don't know why, but I was expecting something way darker. I kinda thought it would be like the stereotypical Dracula's house, with cobwebs and stone dungeons and coffins lining the walls. Rather, the house is somewhat inviting.

I creep down the hall, careful to not make a single noise. I don't even know if Rebekah and Klaus are home, but I don't want to take the chance. Stefan grabs my arm to stop me. I turn to look at him. He raises his finger to his ear and then points to the large archway on the far left side of the corridor. I furrow my brow at him in confusion. He reads my look and soundlessly mouths: 'Damon.' I nod eagerly in sudden understanding and pick up my pace towards the archway.

When I round the corner, my heart nearly stops in my chest at the sight.

Damon is hanging limply by two bear-claw metal contraptions digging into his wrists. Blood is trickling down his beautiful forearms and biceps from the open wound. His head is dropped to his chest and his breathing is ragged. He's shirtless and I can see blood smears on his torso, obviously from cuts that have healed.

"Oh my God, Damon," I whisper.

Damon slowly raises his head to look at me. He stares at me for a few moments, obviously trying to recognize my features. I hesitantly walk into the room. Damon's eyes light up as he realizes that it's actually me and he attempts to flash me his lop-sided grin. It's an adorable attempt, but it fails. He's been completely drained of energy.

"Hey there, beautiful," Damon responds, but his words are cut off by a coughing fit.

"Don't talk," I warn. I recognize the footsteps behind me; Stefan's entered the scene, but I keep my eyes glued on Damon. Damon's cobalt blue eyes switch between me and his brother and his heavy head drops back to his chest.

"Is this the rescue team? I'm glad to see that you two hero lovers are back together…out to save the villain and whatnot. How beautifully poetic…" Damon says sarcastically. I raise one eyebrow. He's always resorting to sarcasm, but I can hear the pain in his voice.

"Damon…" I respond. He lifts his head again. His electric blue eyes are filled with sadness and it makes my heart clench.

I suddenly feel overwhelmed. I start briskly walking over to Damon with wide paces. I'm not sure what I'm going to when I reach him—slap him or kiss him. Honestly, it could be either one.

The moment I reach Damon, I cradle his face in my hands and stand on my tippy-toes, pulling him down to my lips. I kiss him slowly and tenderly, reveling in the fact that I can finally feel him again, I can finally taste him again. I slip my tongue into his mouth and moan against his lips as our tongues collide together. He doesn't taste like bourbon as usual; he actually has the metallic taste of blood, obviously from his time being tortured, but I don't care. Somehow, I even love that taste. I run my fingers through his raven black hair that is damp from sweat and break from his lips, pressing my forehead to his.

"Didn't see that one coming," Damon whispers breathlessly. I chuckle and shake my head, pulling away from him. I look up to his bonds and furrow my brow.

"How do I—?"

"Open the traps," Damon explains. I nod and reach up, undoing one of the clasps around his wrist. Damon's free arm falls onto my shoulder and I brace his body as I undo the other clasp. He falls limply against my body and I stumble to hold him up. He's unbelievably weak.

"Come on. Let's get him outta here," Stefan says from behind me. I nod and start dragging Damon across the room. He's trying to walk, but it's not working. He's so heavy.

We both fall to the floor and I quickly readjust my position, trying to pull Damon up. Stefan rushes over to my side and grabs the other side of his brother. We both try to hoist Damon up, but he shakes his head and falls back to the floor.

"I'm too weak," Damon whispers.

"Come on, brother, you can do better than that," Stefan grunts. Damon shakes his head again.

"I can't," Damon says weakly. I look up at Stefan and he looks down at me. I give him a sympathetic look and his jaw tenses as he realizes what I'm about to do. I know it's not going to be pretty, but I have to.

"Damon, here," I whisper, raising my wrist to his lips. Damon lifts his eyes from the floor to look at me. I nod at him and press my wrist closer to his mouth. His lips are warm against my skin. His eyes bear into mine as his fangs retract from his gums. Veins bubble beneath his eyes and they turn a darker blue as the vampire takes over his human face.

Damon digs his fangs into my skin and my blood spills into his mouth. I close my eyes and drop my head to his shoulder at the sensation of him drinking my blood. A moan involuntarily escapes my lips. I didn't think this experience could be so pleasurable, but my God, it is. I'm getting turned on. I feel myself getting wetter as little sparks of electricity run down my spine to my core. I wrap my legs around Damon's waist and pull myself closer to him. My core hits Damon's hipbone and the friction of my jeans rubbing against my throbbing heat relieves some of the tension.

"Damon," I moan breathlessly. I leave an open-mouthed kiss on the bare skin of his shoulder and a grunt erupts from Damon's throat.

Suddenly, Damon retracts his fangs from my wrist and licks over the wound. I'm breathing heavily, my heartbeat is thundering in my ears. I can't believe how intense and intimate that was. Damon looks at me. My heart swells the moment I meet his cobalt blue eyes. My skin feels warm and bubbly. God, I missed this feeling. I missed him.

"Are you good now?" Stefan's voice breaks our moment and I swallow abruptly, pulling away from Damon's haunting gaze. I stand and help Damon up.

"Yeah," Damon says. I suddenly remember Damon's daylight ring still in my pocket.

"Wait," I say, pulling the ring out. I grab Damon's hand and slip the ring onto his finger. I look up at him, "Now we can go."

I finally feel complete again. These last ten days without Damon have been hell. He nods and leads me towards the front door; Stefan and I follow him easily.

We somehow make it outside. I figure that Rebekah and Klaus are not home; otherwise, we definitely would've been caught. I lead Damon to my car and look back at Stefan. He's obviously hurt by our little scene inside, and he's not doing a great job at hiding it. I don't know what to say to him. I don't want to apologize because I did what I had to do to save Damon.

I finally settle on: "thank you."

Stefan nods at me and gets into his car.

"See you back at the house," Stefan responds, starting up his Porsche and backing out of the driveway.

I exhale deeply and get into the driver's seat of my car. I look over at Damon who has his eyes closed and his head resting against the seat. I smile at him before I start the engine and back out of the driveway, feeling genuinely relieved to have Damon back with me.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this little update. Not really any smut, but don't worry. There will be lots more smut to come. Please review!**


	5. I'm Yours

The car ride is completely silent except for the occasional _thud thump_ of the wheels rolling over a bump on the uneven highway.

I glance at Damon out of the corner of my eye. His head is pressed against the cool glass and his eyes are watching the horizon. I sigh and look back out the windshield. The fact that Damon's not talking worries me. I have no idea what's going on in that brilliant mind of his. I mean, I rarely do, but this time it's different.

I jump when Damon's voice breaks the silence.

"You kissed my brother," he states, his eyes glued to the landscape. I tighten my grip on the steering wheel and inhale deeply. Okay…I guess it's confrontation time.

"Technically, he kissed me," I respond.

"You didn't stop him, Elena," Damon turns to face me. I swallow and tear my eyes off the road, forcing myself to look him in the eyes. He's still hurt. My heart clenches in my chest at the sight.

"No, I didn't," I admit, turning my eyes back to the road. An awkward, tense silence falls around us.

"Is it true?" Damon asks me. I perk up and turn to him with a furrowed brow. I shake my head in confusion.

"Is what true?"

"Do you still love him?" Damon asks hesitantly. I drum my fingertips on the steering wheel and purse my lips. No matter how much I want to…I can't lie to him.

"Yes," my voice comes out weak and shaky. Damon exhales and nods. I look at him out of the corner of my eye. His loving blue irises are steadily losing their light and sadness is etching onto his perfect features. I furrow brow and abruptly lift one of my hands off the steering wheel, grabbing Damon's hand on his lap and entwining our fingers. Damon looks at me with confusion and I meet his eyes. "But, I still love you _more_," I say sincerely, "Damon, I love you so much."

Damon rubs the palm of my hand with the pad of his thumb and for a second, I think that everything will just go back to normal. But then, Damon surprises me by disentangling our fingers and placing his hand on the divider. I begrudgingly remove my hand from Damon's knee and bring it back up to the steering wheel.

"So, that's it?" I ask him. A single tear slides down my cheek. It feels like someone just stabbed me in the heart. And the gut. And every major internal organ that I have.

Damon adjusts in his seat and I turn to look at him. He leans across the divider until his face is hovering a few inches from my own. I suck in a deep breath at the proximity. His light blue eyes are hypnotic, pinning me in place.

"Hey," Damon whispers, wiping the tear off my cheek. I lean into his touch. Damon's eyes turn tenderly sincere and he knits his brow together. "There's _nothing_ I want more in this world than to be with you, Elena. You know that," Damon whispers and I nod quickly, "but I don't want to repeat history. I can't have another Katherine-situation where I share the woman I love with my brother. I just can't do that again."

I sigh and turn my eyes back to the road. Damon falls back to his seat. My mind is racing—his request isn't ridiculous; in fact, it's extremely reasonable. I love Damon more than I love Stefan, but a part of me still loves Stefan. I don't want to tell Damon that I don't love his brother when I still do, that's a lie.

But, is it really a lie? I will happily be Damon's and Damon's alone.

"So, you want all of me or none of me?" I ask. Damon nods and looks out the window. I exhale deeply and say, "Okay." I begin to pull over to the side of the highway.

"What are you doing?" Damon asks, turning to me.

"Get out of the car," I demand, putting the car in park and undoing my seatbelt. I open my door and exit the car, walking around to Damon's side. He stays put for a little while, confusion etched onto his features before he gives in and steps out of the car.

I shiver as a cold breeze hits us; I cross my arms, clutching the sides of my body in an attempt to warm myself. The sun is beginning to set in the far horizon.

"What are we doing out here, Elena? It's freezing, come on," Damon tries to usher me back to the car, but I shake my head stubbornly.

"No, we need to talk," I say. "You want all of me, Damon? Fine. You have me. All of me. You have my heart, mind, body, soul, everything." Damon opens his mouth to speak, but I reach forward and place my finger on his lips to silence him. "I'm not done yet. I'm sorry that I told Stefan I love him and I'm sorry that I kissed him back when he kissed me. But, none of that changes the fact that something didn't work for us, so you just ran away!...with Katherine no less!"

"Yes, Elena!" Damon exclaims, taking a step closer to me. "I thought you cheated on me with my brother, so I left town with my vindictive ex-girlfriend! Impulse control isn't my greatest strength, remember?!"

"How could I forget?!" I shout back at him. My blood is beginning to boil—a reaction only Damon seems to elicit from me. "You're too impulsive, Damon! You left me when I needed you the most! You were gone for _ten days_, alone with your ex in God-knows-where! Did you sleep with her?!" I exclaim, Katherine's words still plaguing my mind.

"What?! No!" Damon exclaims and the moment the words fall from his lips, my shoulders relax. I'm unbelievably relieved to hear that Damon didn't sleep with Katherine in a moment of weakness. I couldn't bear the thought of Damon having revenge sex with my evil doppelganger who has single-handedly ruined my life.

I take a deep breath to calm myself before speaking.

"Is it always going to be like this?" My voice comes out timid and soft.

"Like what?" Damon asks, leaning against the open car door and crossing his arms. I press my palm to my forehead and take a step away from him.

"Running away from our problems and fighting about it?" I scan up Damon's body. There are still remnants of drying blood on his arms and torso, but other than that, he looks practically flawless with ivory skin glowing in the dusk haze, long black eyelashes framing his beautiful cobalt eyes, flexing cords of muscle stretching over his body, mussed-up onyx hair, and round utterly-kissable pink lips. The sight of him makes my heart clench and my body ache and my breath catch in my throat. It scares me, the way I react to him—I've never felt this way about anyone before.

"It doesn't have to be like this, Elena," Damon says sincerely, pushing his body up from the car door and walking over to me. He cradles my face in his hands and makes eye contact with me. "I'm sorry that I left you, and I promise you that I will _never_ leave you again." I feel tears build in my eyes at Damon's promise and I swallow the lump that has built in my throat. I nod at him and he strokes my cheek lightly with his thumb. Damon chuckles and flashes me his lop-sided grin, "I guess we both have a lot of apologizing to do."

I chuckle too and say, "Yeah, I guess so." I tenderly place my hands on his waist, "I'll do _anything_ to make it up to you."

Damon cocks his head to the side and his tongue darts out to wet his lips. I can't seem to take my eyes off of his tongue as it draws across his lips. I gulp to wet my suddenly-dry throat and my eyes dart back up to his.

"Anything?" Damon asks with a playful tone. I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Anything," I confirm. Damon's eyes turn a slightly darker blue; I recognize that lust-filled look and the mere sight of it makes even breathing hard.

"Then, get on your knees," Damon commands. His voice is suddenly low and dark.

My eyes widen. Is he serious? Right now? Right…here? I look around; the highway is completely abandoned, not one car has driven by. The old Elena would've refused him, but this Elena desperately needs to feel him again.

My heartbeat spikes and I inhale deeply before sinking to my knees, trailing my fingers down his exposed torso. The cold gravel digs into the warm skin of my knees. I've never done anything so public and dirty before. Damon looks down at me and I look up at him. His eyes are dark—filled with burning desire. I gulp as that same desire flows through me.

"Open your mouth," Damon demands.

This time I don't hesitate. I drop my jaw and wait as Damon's hands dart to his jeans. He undoes his belt and the button on his jeans. His hands are moving too damn slow—I'm surprised by how hungry I am for him.

Finally, Damon finishes with the zipper and he reaches inside his black jeans. I squirm slightly on the ground, readjusting my position to ease some of the pain on my knees. Damon frees his erection from his pants and holds it in his hand. I gulp at the sight of it.

Damon grabs the back of my head with one hand and positions his tip at the opening of my mouth with the other.

"Let me know if you want me to stop," Damon says throatily. I look up at him and nod, opening my mouth a little more to give him better access. I really don't want him to stop. Damon removes his hand from his cock and takes my head in both hands.

I close my lips around the tip of his dick and a growl erupts from Damon's throat. I smirk—I love the sounds I can pull from him.

Damon gently tugs on my head and I start taking the rest of him into my mouth. I have to unhinge my jaw to fit his entire cock in my mouth. The moment he hits my throat, he throws his head back and grunts.

"God, Elena, I missed you," Damon growls.

I want to tell him that I missed him too, but my mouth is a little full. I want to tell him that I missed _him_, not just the sex—his loyalty, his love, his body, his humor, his sarcasm, his smirk, his eyes, his heart, all of him.

I hold Damon in my mouth, patiently waiting for his next command. After all, this is my apology to him. After a moment, Damon entwines his fingers into my hair and starts moving my head for me. I remain completely still, letting him move in and out of me. With each thrust, he hits the back of my throat. I trail my fingertips up his thighs and reach around to grab his ass, pulling him deeper into my throat. A predatory growl erupts from Damon's throat and he throws his head back against my car.

Just then, I hear police sirens in the distance. My heart jumps to my throat from the fear of being caught and I let Damon's dick out of my mouth. I sit back on my calves and look up at him. Damon groans and tightens his grip on my hair.

"Don't stop," he requests.

"Damon, there's a cop coming," I respond. "It could be Liz."

Damon growls and lets go of my hair. He takes a side-step, hiding a little more behind the open car door. He gestures for me to follow. I hesitate, but eventually, I scoot over until his cock is in my face again. The sirens are getting louder and louder, closer and closer. Damon senses my hesitance and he looks down at me. I meet his eyes.

"If we do get caught, I could always compel the memory away," Damon reasons, shrugging indifferently. I curve one eyebrow at him and purse my lips.

"I'd rather not have to deal with the embarrassment of being caught in the first place," I respond.

Just then, the sirens rush past us. I exhale deeply and rest my forehead against Damon's thigh in relief. I hear Damon chuckle; he reaches down and strokes my hair.

"Wimp," he teases. I roll my eyes and sit back on my calves, looking up at him.

"I'm sorry I don't usually blow my boyfriends on the side of the highway," I respond playfully.

"Ah well, here's to new adventures," he says, winking at me.

I chuckle and shake my head, opening my mouth for him again. Damon responds quickly, guiding his cock back into my mouth. I press my tongue up to his shaft and he begins to pump into my throat. I use my tongue to guide his thrusts. Damon tightens his grip on my hair and I take him a little deeper.

"Mmm, Elena," Damon grunts, throwing his head back. "I'm close."

I wrap my fingers around his thighs at his warning and swallow, bringing him down my throat. Damon grunts and thrusts one more time before releasing his seed in my mouth.

"Fuck, yes," Damon mumbles as he cums.

I smirk and let him out of my mouth with a _pop_. I swallow the remnants of his orgasm and lick my lips seductively. I stand back up and wrap my arms around his neck. Damon lifts his head off the car and flashes me a lop-sided smug grin. I smile back at him and he wraps his arms around my waist.

I love the look in Damon's eyes after I make him cum. His blue irises are always a little softer, a little more relaxed. The electricity still exists, but it's calming and beautiful. This look makes me fall in love with him all over again.

"How's that for an apology?" I ask flirtatiously. Damon tugs me closer to his body, colliding my soft breasts with his hard chest. My nipples are straining against the fabric of my lacey bra, just dying for Damon's touch.

"I guess it'll have to do," Damon says. I chuckle and shake my head, pressing my lips to his. Tingles and goose bumps erupt across my skin the moment our lips connect; I need to feel more of him. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and pull him closer to me. Damon responds with equal vigor, wrapping his calf around my calf and securing me to his body. I lightly trail my fingers across his shoulder blades, making him shiver. I never want to let him go, I never want to break this kiss. His lips are my respirator, providing me with enough oxygen to survive as long as I'm connected to them.

Damon breaks the kiss and I groan in disappointment, but my groan quickly turns into a moan as Damon drops his head to my neck and sucks on my skin. I run my fingers through his onyx hair as his lips trace a trail of fire from my neck to my cleavage.

"Damon," I whisper breathlessly.

"It's my turn to apologize," Damon growls, turning his head to leave an open-mouthed kiss on the inside of my breast. Damon trails his hands from my hips and sneaks them under my shirt. His skin is cold against the warm skin of my navel, causing me to gasp in surprise.

"I think…I can…deal…with—mmm," my voice is cut off by Damon licking the sensitive skin of the bridge between my breasts. Damon removes his hands from under my shirt and grabs the hem of it. Without any warning, he rips my shirt in half, throwing the scraps to the ground. My breasts are heaving with my breath. Damon drops his head to my cleavage and peppers soft kisses across my breasts. _Fuck, I missed this._

"I'm sorry I left you," Damon whispers against my skin before pressing another kiss to my cleavage. His hands dart up to cup my breasts and his thumbs brush over my nipples; I arch my back in response. Damon continues apologizing:

"I'm sorry I didn't call."

Kiss.

"I'm sorry I ran away _with Katherine_."

Kiss.

"I'm sorry I doubted your feelings."

Kiss.

"I'm sorry I ran," kiss, "I fought," kiss, "I left," kiss. Damon stops suddenly and pulls back to look me in the eyes. I gasp at the amount of love that flows through me. Damon furrows his brow and reaches up to cradle my face in his hands. His blue eyes are burning with sincerity. "But, I'm not sorry for loving you so intensely that the thought of losing you leads me to do all those things."

His raw words almost bring tears to my eyes. I gulp and nod at him. Somehow, Damon always manages to say the perfect thing at the perfect time. I reach up and cradle Damon's neck in my hands, pressing my forehead to his, never breaking eye contact.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," I whisper. Damon smiles and pecks me on the lips before sneaking his hand around to my back. He unclasps my bra and pulls it off, completely exposing my breasts to him. He drops his head to my nipple and sucks on it, twirling his tongue around my peak and gently nibbling.

My hunger for him intensifies. I jump up and wrap my legs around his torso. Damon responds quickly, spinning me around and pressing my back to the SUV. His mouth moves to my other nipple and he gives it the same amount of attention.

Suddenly, Damon grabs my thighs and forces my legs off his waist. I drop to the ground gracefully and grumble in disappointment. Damon drops to his knees in front of me and tugs my skirt down, slipping them off my legs. The cool air whips around my bare skin and I shiver involuntarily. Damon wraps his arm around my waist and quickly picks me up while simultaneously opening the back door of my car. He lays me down across the back seat.

I smirk as Damon kneels in front of my legs. He returns my smirk and trails his fingers up to my hips. He hooks his thumbs in the waistline of my lacey panties. He pulls them off my legs teasingly slow.

"I'm keeping these," Damon says, tucking my panties into his back jean pocket. By the tone of his voice, I know that there's no questioning or stopping him.

Damon gently grabs my foot and begins trailing feather-light kisses up my leg. I shiver under his touch, simultaneously hating and loving his tease. When Damon reaches my inner thigh, his mouth darts to my other inner thigh and he begins sucking, kissing, and licking down my other leg, stopping at my foot.

"Jesus," I mumble as Damon moves back up my leg.

"Tell me you want me," Damon demands.

"You know I want you," I mumble.

"Tell me you love me," Damon says. He stops his kisses and hovers directly above my throbbing center. His voice is low and predatory; I'm putty in his hands.

"I love you, Damon. I love you so much," I murmur, squirming slightly.

"Why?" Damon asks.

I open my mouth to respond, but before words can leave my mouth, Damon's tongue darts out and licks up my wetness. I throw my arms above my head and grab the leather of the seats painfully hard. Damon stops and looks up at me; I whimper in disappointment and look down at him.

"Tell me why or I'll stop," he says. I gulp; I have to make sure he continues.

"Because you're funny," I begin; Damon smirks between my legs and catches my clit in his mouth, sucking gently. My hips buck up in response. I'm having trouble formulating words, but I know I have to keep speaking or else he'll stop his heavenly work. And honestly, I can't think of a worst pain right now. "You're witty and—and sarcastic," I whisper breathlessly. Damon tenses his tongue and moves over my clit. I let out a moan and reach down, running my fingers through his hair. "You're sexy. God, you're so damn sexy." I hike my legs around Damon's shoulders and curl my toes, digging them into his back and pulling him closer to my pussy. "You're a sex God," I admit, biting my bottom lip as his tongue picks up speed.

Damon stops and pulls away.

"Well, thank you," Damon says smugly, flashing me his cocky lop-sided grin. I whimper and pull his head back down to my throbbing pussy. Damon responds quickly; plunging deep into my wetness. My walls clamp around his tongue. And I throw my head back, letting out a scream-moan. I'm getting close.

"You—you're…the most…loyal person I know. Fuck!" I exclaim as Damon's tongue darts back up to my clit; he moves in quick speeds. I tighten my grip on Damon's hair and pull him closer to me; my body is flushed with heat. Damon's tongue starts to slow down and my eyes pop open. I can't let him stop, so I continue speaking, "You're unpredictable, passionate, mysterious." Damon returns to his previous speed and I exhale deeply in relief and pleasure. "There's a—a darkness about you that I know I shouldn't love, but fuck it, I do." Damon's fingertips dig into the skin of my thighs, holding me in place as I buck up relentlessly to his mouth. "You sacrifice…you—mmm, God yes—you love so intensely. Fuck, I'm going to cum," I moan as Damon's tongue traces circles on my clit. He picks up to vampire speed and roughly moves over my clit.

All words leave me as my orgasm crashes over me. I thrash around Damon's tongue as wave after wave of pleasure rocks my body. My vision blurs and tingles crawl across my arms. Damon keeps moving his tongue, letting me ride out my orgasm. I push my body up by my elbows and look down at Damon as the final moments of my orgasm shakes my body. He looks up at me with those intoxicating blue eyes and the pure amount of emotion that hits me makes me cum again.

"Damon!" I scream as I close my eyes and fall back to the seat.

I begin to calm down as my orgasm slows. Damon pulls back from my heat and smirks up at me. I flash him a lazy smile and grab his biceps, tugging up. Damon crawls up and covers my body with his own. I wrap my arms around his neck and press my lips to his. We kiss slowly and tenderly—the kind of kiss that makes my skin alight with bubbles and butterflies flutter against the walls of my stomach. I break the kiss and stroke his strong jawline with my thumb.

"Those reasons for loving you," I begin; my eyelids flutter open to meet Damon's adoring cobalt eyes, "that's not even half of it."

"I could live a million lifetimes and never deserve you," Damon whispers. His words send pain to my heart; I close my eyes and shake my head.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm a bad guy, Elena. Why didn't you just give up on me?" Damon asks. His voice shakes with insecurity and doubt. I rub Damon's leg with my own and hook my calve over his.

"Because I love you, Damon. Because I see the good in you," I explain. Damon scoffs and shakes his head.

"Don't be ridiculous," he says, turning my own words around on me. "I'm the _bad _brother, remember?"

"I know who you are, Damon," I insist. Damon perks on his elbows above me and I stare into his haunted eyes. "I know who I chose, who I fell in love with. And I regret _nothing_," I say sincerely. Damon's brow relaxes at my words and his eyes shine so intensely in the dusk lighting that for a second, I think I might've seen a tear escape. I press my lips together, attempting to ease some of the electricity floating between our lips. I swallow the lump in my throat. "Please, just kiss me," I beg in a weak whisper.

Damon lets a small smile crawl across his cheeks before leaning down and kissing me. My bottom lip slips between his lips. I trail my fingers across Damon's muscular shoulders and smile against his lips. I open my mouth to deepen the kiss and Damon's tongue slips into my mouth—I can taste myself on him. Our tongues meld together—it feels like Damon's stimulating every individual taste bud.

My body is beginning to ache for him again; my hunger for him spikes. I spread my legs and Damon completely falls on my body. I can feel his exposed erection pressed against my inner thigh, but his jeans are still covering the majority of his legs. Gah! I need to feel _all _of him.

Suddenly, Damon pulls back, gets out of the car, and stands up. I groan and sit up. He's such a fucking tease.

"Damon," I murmur, reaching forward. Damon shrugs my hand away and I narrow my eyes at him.

"Turn over. Ass up, face down," Damon says demandingly. My heartbeat thunders in my chest. God, I love it when he takes charge. Damon watches me as he slips his jeans down his legs, fully exposing his erect cock. He grabs his shaft and strokes it. I gulp and follow his instructions: turning over and pressing my cheek to the leather seats. I feel Damon grab my hips and pull them closer to him. Damon lightly slaps my ass and I gasp, jumping in surprise. "Did you miss me, baby?"

"Mmm, yes. So much," I whimper, pushing my ass back. Damon grabs my hips and pushes me back to my previous position, holding me in place.

"You're not allowed to move," he informs. My breath hitches in my throat. Damon's been dominating and demanding during sex before, but never this much. It's new and amazingly hot.

"Damon," I whisper.

"Yes, Elena?" Damon asks, rubbing my ass.

"Damon, please."

"What do you want? Damon asks, rubbing the tip of his cock over my wetness, collecting my juices as lube on his dick. I shiver and press my cheek closer to the seat in unyielding need.

"You," I respond.

"Gotta get a bit more specific there, Elena," Damon growls, slapping my ass once more. I jump and dig my fingertips into the leather of my seats. I'm so turned on.

"Get in me, Damon," I demand. Damon slaps my ass again.

"Now, now, Elena, I'm the only one who gets to make demands," Damon growls predatorily. I whimper and he slaps my ass again. I gasp, but my gasp turns into a moan as he pushes a finger into my entrance. "Got it?"

"Yes," I whisper breathlessly as he thrusts his finger deep into my wetness.

"Good," Damon responds, removing his finger from me. "I think you deserve a little reward."

Without any hesitation, Damon pushes his throbbing length deep into my wetness. I let out a loud moan as he fills me. He grunts low in his throat and begins thrusting into me at quick speeds.

"Holy fuck," I moan as he moves in me. Damon grabs a clump of my hair and pulls back, forcing my head upright. In extension, my back arches and Damon hits my G-spot. His grip is hard and demanding—it sends sparks of electricity to where our bodies are connected. With each thrust, my breathing labors more and more. Damon's breathing is coming out ragged too. Suddenly, I don't feel the cold air anymore—my body is like a furnace.

"Mmm yeah baby. You feel so good," Damon growls. He picks up his pace and I throw my head back, screaming my pleasure at the new intensity. The continuous _flap, flap_ of our bodies connecting echoes around my car. Thank God this highway is so abandoned.

"Yessss, Damon," I moan as he rocks my body. Damon tightens his grip on my hair in thrusts hard and deep into my core. I curl my toes in response. I feel the knot building in the bottom of my stomach. My walls clamp around Damon's cock, indicating my approaching orgasm.

"Don't cum," Damon demands. I whimper and slap the seat in frustration. I'm not sure I can hold back. Damon picks up to vampire speed and sparks of electricity run down my spine to our connecting bodies.

"Damon, I—I can't. I'm—I'm going to—!" My words are cut off by a scream as my orgasm washes over my body. I ride out my orgasm, but Damon doesn't slow down. He continues to plunge into my wetness and my body responds immediately—I'm already aroused.

"I told you to not cum," Damon growls, slapping my ass. I jump and the pain adds to my pleasure. I let out a moan. I already feel my second orgasm breaching. Damon digs his fingertips into my hips and pulls me down to him as he thrusts up into me.

"Damon," I whisper breathlessly, "please…bite me."

Damon doesn't argue this time. He drops his head to my shoulder and peppers kisses over my soft skin before digging his fangs into my vein. I arch my back and scream out in pleasure as his fangs and dick simultaneously fill me. Three more thrusts deep into my pussy before Damon and I cum together—our bodies shaking as we ride out our bliss.

Our breathing begins to slow and Damon wraps his arm around my waist, slipping out of me. I exhale in his grip and scoot over. Damon slips onto the seat next to me and gathers me in his arms. I drape my leg over his legs. My head drops to his shoulder and I cover his heart with my hand. I close my eyes and inhale his scent. Damon traces light patterns over the skin of my back. This moment is so peaceful…so perfect.

"When did it get dark?" Damon asks chuckling, vibrating both our bodies in a comfortable way.

"I think somewhere between round one and round two," I mumble, chuckling with him. Damon exhales deeply and pulls me closer to him. I smile against his chest.

"Howabout we go for a round three?" Damon asks seductively. I press my lips to his chest and he growls.

"Don't tempt me. We should get back," I mumble.

"Nooo," Damon grumbles, tightening his grip on me. I chuckle.

"Yesss," I respond, pulling away from his grip. Damon pouts at me and I smile at him. He's got the cutest puppy dog face. I lean down and nibble on his bottom lip. Damon growls lustfully.

I begrudgingly pull away from his lips and lean out of the car, grabbing his jeans and my skirt off the gravelly ground. I fall back to the seat and toss Damon his jeans. He grumbles in disappointment, but nonetheless, dresses himself. I flash him a playful smile and slip my skirt on. I grab my bra off the floor of the car and put it on. I reach over to the far back and grab my sweatshirt, putting it on and zipping it up halfway.

Now that we're fully dressed, or rather, I'm fully dressed—Damon's still shirtless, but you'll hear no complaints from me—we return to our previous snuggling position. I don't want to leave this little bubble of joy and love that Damon and I have created. I want to spend an eternity in his arms. Damon presses his lips to the crown of my head and strokes my hair.

"What did my brother do to you…before I walked in?" Damon voice breaks the silence. I exhale and shut my eyes tightly, attempting to repress the upsetting memory. But, Damon wants to know, so of course, I'll tell him.

"He drained me of nearly all my blood, and then he made a witch invade my mind," I whisper. Damon tightens his grip on me and his jaw tenses

"I'll kill him," Damon threatens. I shake my head and stroke the skin of his pec.

"No," I insist. "He just wanted to know why I chose you." I look up into Damon's waiting eyes, "I mean, his method sucked, but I understand the motivation."

"Oh," Damon says, "and?"

"And he saw, um…a lot," I respond.

"Like?" Damon asks. I roll my eyes. Damon's extremely persistent.

"Oh you know: when we first met, Miss Mystic Falls, the decade dance, your deathbed confession, hot and sweaty sex in the kitchen," I pause, "but thank God he didn't see anything embarrassing." I finish sarcastically. Damon genuinely laughs and shakes his head. I pull away from him to look at him full-on; I narrow my eyes in playful anger. Damon meets my eyes and stops laughing, but a smug smirk is still planted on his cheeks.

"Good," Damon says.

"Good?" I ask.

"Maybe he can learn a little something about how to actually please a woman," Damon says. I slap his bicep jokingly.

"Cocky much?"

"You would know," Damon responds, doing that eye-thing of his that drives me absolutely nuts. I flash him a flirtatious smirk and place my hand on his upper thigh, squeezing gently.

"But seriously, we should go," I declare.

After some kissing and heavy petting, I convince Damon to head back to the boarding house. When we arrive, Damon exits the car and rushes over to the driver's side, opening the door for me. He holds out his hand for me and I take it, slipping out of the car. We walk to the front door and stop before opening it. We turn to each other.

"So here we are…all alive and well and such," I say, flinging my arms over Damon's shoulders and entwining my fingers behind his neck.

"Somehow," Damon responds. He leans down and closes the gap between our lips. I melt into the kiss, pulling him closer to me. Damon places one hand on my hip and pushes open the front door with his other hand. We stumble across the threshold with our lips still connected. My body is starting to heat up again.

"Elena," Caroline's voice interrupts us. I pull from Damon's lips and turn towards the living room. Sitting around the coffee table are Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, and Stefan. Bonnie and Jeremy sit in front of a map. _Of course, a tracking spell._

"Erm, hey guys," I say, glancing around to each of their faces. My eyes stop when I reach Stefan—the pure pain and sadness in his green irises is enough to halt a train rushing full-speed down tracks. I furrow my brow, shaking myself from his upset. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were worried," Caroline says, taking a step closer to us. I slip my arm around Damon's waist and Damon slings his over my shoulder. Caroline's judgey eyes narrow at the gesture, but she keeps talking, "It's a ten minute drive from Klaus's; you've been gone for an hour and a half! We thought Rebekah might've caught up to you guys. We were about to go looking for you!"

_Probably good you didn't,_ I think.

Damon and I look at each other, reading each other's eyes to come up with a lie. Eventually, I clear my throat and turn back to my friends.

"Car troubles," I lie.

"Mhm, yep, car troubles," Damon says, nodding his head in agreement. They all look at us suspiciously.

"Car troubles?" Caroline asks, taking a step forward.

"Yep. Had to pull over, get things working again," I insist, and it's not _entirely _a lie…we did have to pull over and get things working again, just those things were not the car. My eyes dart between my friends' faces and I sigh, "None of you are buying this, are you?"

Caroline shakes her head.

"You two couldn't just wait until you got home?" Jeremy asks, crossing his arms. I purse my lips and look back up at Damon. He smirks down at me and my eyes drift to his hypnotic lips. I return his smirk.

We turn back to the group and say in synchronization: "Nope," popping the 'p.'

I lift my hand to cover my mouth and let out a little laugh.

"That was…creepy," Jeremy says.

"Is it ever not going to be?" Caroline asks haughtily.

"Well, anyway, I'm glad you're okay," Stefan interjects, completely ignoring the other people in the room, "both of you."

I smile at Stefan before turning my head to look up at Damon. I cup his cheek with my hand and stroke his hard jawline with my thumb. Damon's lips twitch up into his gorgeous half-smile; his electric blue eyes are laughing. I'm addicted to his charm. I feel so content, like I could spend a lifetime—an eternity—with Damon and always be happy, always be surprised and free.

My lips twitch up into a little smile, mirroring Damon's own and I press my forehead to his.

"How could I not be?" I say, more to Damon than to Stefan.

I leave a lingering tender kiss on Damon's lips, knowing that as long as I have my blue-eyed, black-haired vampire, I'll always be okay.

**A/N: Sorry it took a little while, but I hope you enjoyed this final update. Let me know what you thought in the reviews. :D Favorite, follow, review. It's all greatly appreciated. Also, if you're interested, check out my other Delena fics. :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
